The Path To Finding Life
by Yosefu
Summary: A 16 year old teenage boy wants to find God, in hopes of answering questions. He is the best of the best in his classes, but there is one thing that he lacks...Pokemon Experience. It's an alternative dimension to The Path To Destiny, So stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

** I do not own Pokemon.**

** [Measurement of reading: 57 Minutes and 45 seconds. This is a really long chapter]**

** XD Enjoy ;-)**

It's amazing how you can actually feel the energy of nature that envelops around you. But that's only when your one with nature, like your mind is at ease, almost empty. Most people really don't take the time to observe nature and experience what's really around them.

Nobody ever takes the time to sit down and unwind. Like come on? Just sit down for 5 minutes, take a breather, and look at the Starlys in the sky. Arceus sure made a beautiful world. Only question is, where could Arceus be?

"I will seek the answers that I'm looking for someday." Joseph said to himself with determination. He reached for the door handle and pulled it open to greet the outside world.

[To the reader] 'I'am Joseph Garcia. A 16 year old hard working, independent, honors student, who wants nothing more, than to find the creator of our existence. I live with my grandpa and grandma, who are which by the way pretty cool. I have black hair with a hint of brown in it. My eye color are like almonds.'

[To the reader] 'My grandparents just moved to the Sinnoh region in Oreburg because they heard that there was a newly discovered dig site that was being excavated. By the way my grandparents are archaeologists, and geographers. They were so excited that we instantly left the Kanto region and moved to the Sinnoh. I was excited too because I was guessing we might find a clue that explains why we're here. Hopefully we will...but today I'm going to...'

"Uxie Academy here I come!" The proud boy shouted as he sprinted off to the number 7 bus. His high school was in between both Eterna and Heart Home city, a new road was built between the two.

'I'm going to do what I have always done. Ace my classes. I can't afford any distractions, luckily I'm the type of guy who can ignore distractions.' Joseph smirked at the thought. He was used to the stupidity that others around him would give off.

Joseph was about a block away from the next corner when he saw a two girls waiting for the bus to arrive. As he drew closer he saw that there was a girl in a uniform with long dark blue hair with a pink scarf, along with a white cap on. There was also a girl with a red bandana, and school uniform on, she had brown colored hair.

Joseph stopped at the corner without making eye contact with either of them.

"Hi." The two girls greeted with a smile.

"Hi." Joseph replied with a small smile. He wasn't really looking forward to introducing himself to new people. He just wanted to start school.

Joseph got a glimpse at their uniforms and saw that they each had the same Uxie symbol that he had. 'Future classmates...' He thought. The two girls socialized with each other about stuff.

Soon the bus came and made a stop. The three climbed aboard and searched for open seats. The back of the bus had been already full so Joseph couldn't sit there. He saw an open spot right next to a blond guy with a wacky machine on his back. Joseph decided to sit next to him.

"Hey." The inventor greeted.

"Hey."

The bus was in motion again, here and there the bus made its stops, before finally arriving at the Academy. Everyone was unboarded and were met face to face with their new school.

'No distractions. No ignorance. Just sail through my classes and find my god.' Joseph walked up the steps that led to the school doors and soon as he reached the door, something bumped into him.

Joseph turned around to see that a blond girl with glasses had just bumped into his backpack.

She straightened herself and looked at him. "Sorry about that, I tripped over and sort of bumped into you, I'm so clumsy." The girl explain with an embarressed.

"Yea don't worry about it." Joseph told her and went inside. He brought out a sheet of paper that showed him, who he would be having classes with.

-Blaine: Chemistry, 1 Period Room 307

: PE, 2 Period Room 354

-Cynthia: History &amp; Mythology, 3 Period Room 314

-D Lunch

-Professor Ivy: Algebra 2A, 4 Period Room 214

And finally...

"Crap..." Joseph murmured to himself.

-Lance: Pokemon Battling, 5 Period At The School Yard

'Dammit I don't have a Pokemon. I thought I wasn't going to do any Pokemon battling.' Joseph crumbled up the piece of paper and put it back in his pocket. 'I can't ace my classes if I don't have a Pokemon. Wow thats unfortunate'

Joseph slowly walked into Room 307, he was worrying about last hour. When he found his class it was half full. The depressed AP honor's student sat at the corner of the classroom by a window, where a lone desk was.

'Hopefully Lance will give me a warning. But even so, how am I supposed to get a Pokemon the next day or the day after that?" Joseph was getting more agitated the more he thought about it. He could go talk to his council, but then he would have to take it next semester. There was just no way of escaping it.

More students started filling up the classroom until it was full. A guy with purple hair and creepy expression sat next to Joseph.

Joseph scanned him with his eyes. 'Looks like he doesn't want to be here. It also looks like he could be one of those self centered kinda guys. But I'm probably wrong, looks can be deceiving.' Joseph focused his attention to the front of the class.

The Fire Gym Leader of Kanto came in with a lab coat on and stood in front of his desk. The class was apparently in chat mode, but that was until Blaine decided to cast it on mute. He opened up a pokeball and a Magby appeared. The baby shot a mini spit ball of lava in the air and exploded. Little showers of sparkles sizzled and disappeared catching everyone's attention.

Blaine scanned the room like search lights, making sure there wasn't any gossip still going around.

He straightened himself and spoke. "Ahem. Hello everyone my name is Blaine. Most of you know me as the Fire Gym Leader of Kanto, and some of yous have battled me. But today I'am not your Gym Leader, today I'am your Chemistry teacher, and I want this to be the best school year of all time. I want this to be memorable. Now first I will be taking attendance, please state that you are here when I call you out." He said taking a clipboard from his desk.

"Dawn Berlitz?"

"Here." The girl with blue hair raised her hand.

"Gary Oak?"

"Present!" A guy with spiky auburn colored hair said.

"Kenny Dexter?" (Gave him a last name because I don't know his last name. Or he just doesn't have one)

There was no answer. "Kenny?" Blaine called out once more. A few eyes were locked onto a guy with brown hair, who was gazing at Dawn two desks to the side of him.

"Kenny!" The Chemistry teacher shouted out.

This brought him back to consciousness, looking as red as a Slugma. "Uh y-yes sir. Right here!" Kenny replied shooting up from his seat and saluting. A pair of kids laughed and giggled.

"Yes well...Paul Allen?"

The guy next to Joseph raised his hand, telling him that was his name.

'Paul it is.' Joseph thought.

"Barry Jun?" Blaine continued.

A blonde guy with a green scarf rose from his seat, looking proud. "Barry Jun is at your service ." He said giving a thumbs up.

"Sit down you goof, your making a fool of yourself." A girl with orange hair next to him said pulling Barry back down. The teacher rolled his eyes.

The teacher went on with his schedule, calling Josephs name out at the end and stopping. He eyed his students, each and everyone of them. As if he was thinking who was going to survive, and who was going fail.

Blaine stopped studying them. "I have made an analysis." The teacher said confusing everyone. "9 of yous in this class will continue moving on, 7 of yous will be determined on your behavior, and 6 of yous will fail." He said bluntly putting everyone, but Paul and Joseph in a state of shock.

"What that's insane! No way a teacher can just say that and predict that only 9 people will pass, and 7 people will struggle. While the rest are falling!" Barry wailed out.

"Barry I just know that there are some students in here, who can't take things seriously in here. There is always a couple of kids who slack off and do there own things. That's why I predict that there will be only 6, who will fail from not wanting to do work, and 7 who are really trying but don't understand the work. Besides it is chemistry after all, you kids haven't even learned this last year when yous were freshman."

"But what if we really decide to do all of our work and everyone passes. That will prove your analysis wrong for sure, and that your bad with percentages!" Barry countered pointing a finger at him as he smirked.

"Predictions you idiot! Not percentages." The orange haired girl said, and wacked his head with her agenda.

"Hey same thing Misty." Barry replied rubbing his head.

"If it makes you feel any better Barry, your not one of the 6 that fail." Blaine said shining a bit of light on the blonde boy.

"Really?" Barry said smiling a little.

"But your not one of the 9."

This caused Barry to plop his head down flat on the desk. Misty facepalmed herself and sighed.

"Anyways, you all should be getting your lockers by this Wednesday. As for student ID's (Today's Monday), it'll be almost a week before we get everyone's. Now let's go over the code of conduct shall we?" Blaine took a remote out of the pocket of his lab coat and pressed a button. Shutting the lights off and pressing another button turning a projector that was above them, projecting a slide show on the marker board.

"...if a student would ever challenge another student to a Pokemon battle on school grounds. An adult must supervise the trainers and take it outside, out back. But only if the opponent accepts the challengers challenge." Blaine explained. Joseph had heard about this, but was never ever challenged to a Pokemon battle, back at his old schools.

Blaine continued until the bell rang. "Your teachers will finish explaining the Zero Policy, and everything else! Have a great day."

Everyone got out of their seats and marched out of the room.

As soon as Joseph was about to walk out of the room, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You stay." Blaine said pulling him out of the line, and letting the other students pass.

"Did I do something wrong Blaine?" Joseph wondered looking confused.

"No nothing at all. Your an AP honors student right?" Blaine questioned.

Joseph couldn't help but smile. The teachers knew that he was smart. "Yes I'am sir. And you can bet on me making straight A+ pluses, through this year." The proud honors student said straighting his posture.

"Hmm yes I can expect that from you most definitely by the look of your records...but there is one flaw in you that I see." Blaine told him, knocking that smile off Joseph's face.

"F-flaw? What flaw!" Joseph cried out, thinking if he had ever gotten anything less than an A in his past classes. From Middle school to High-school.

"You lack Pokemon experience." Blaine said. This made Joseph's shiver down his spine, and travel back up.

"P-Pokemon experience?" Joseph stuttered.

"Every student is to at least have 2 credits in Pokemon Battling, and from the looks of your records. You don't have any, whys that?" Blaine questioned raising a brow.

"Oh...well...um...you see..." Joseph put a hand behind his head trying to think of an excuse.

"You don't have a Pokemon do you?" Blaine answered for him.

"Well..." Joseph decided not to hide it. He hanged his head. "Yes...it's just that...what's the point of Pokemon battles? I mean all you do is hurt one another's Pokemon and try to win. There's no point, and then after all that battling your Pokemon is injured and you have to heal it's injuries. What's the sport in Pokemon Battles I don't understand. You make them act like their your slaves or something." Joseph said angerly, he didn't like watching other Pokemon suffer.

Blaine took a deep breath and exhaled. "Joseph...how do I put this..." Blaine tapped his chin thinking of a way to explain to him. "Was there ever a time in your life when you wanted to be stronger? Or smarter than any other?" He asked.

"Well yeah even now. Ever since I was 4 I dreamed of finding Arceus- I mean uncovering Earth's greatest mysterys. And to do that I need to become more knowledgeable and work hard." Joseph corrected himself, he didn't want anyone thinking he was crazy.

"So you want to uncover Earth's greatest mysterys hmm. Well guess what. There are Pokemon who want to become the best of the best by getting stronger, and to get stronger they need to train, and the best way to train is to train with a partner. That's why there's Pokemon battling. So that both the Trainer and the Pokemon can get stronger and over come any challenges they face together, they both share a common goal. There are also Pokemon who are just as curious as you and want to explore the open world, but to do that they need a companion. You see where I'm going with this?" Blaine said, his Magby walked beside his leg and smiled.

Joseph looked down at the Magby. 'Pokemon and Trainer...Pokemon and Trainer, both explorers...share one goal?' Joseph grinned.

'He sees the reason.' Blaine thought smiling.

"Thanks Blaine. I now see why there's Pokemon Trainers." Joseph thanked him and ran off to gym.

'Now I see why people battle with Pokemon. It's not only because they think it's fun, it's because they want to be the best. Just like how I study a lot to get smarter, and want to find Arceus. I wonder if I can find a Pokemon that's curious and loves exploring new mystery.' Joseph wondered, he laughed at the thought of adventuring with a Wailord. Sailing through the open sea's on a humfucking whale. (Humongous+fucking=Humfucking. That's right I did it)

Joseph walked through the hallways until he reached two large doors. 'Room 354.' Was what it said.

He entered the room. It was just like any other school gym. About 94 feet long and 50 feet wide. There was a line of Sophomores sitting down on the bleachers. Joseph looked for a spot to sit and saw a lone guy with a Pikachu on his shoulder waving.

'I guess I'll sit next to him.' Joseph decided. He sat down and took off his backpack.

"Hey..." The guy waited for his name.

"Joseph."

"Hey Joseph. Mind if I call you Joe?" The guy wondered. The Pikachu climbed down his shoulder to greet him.

"Pika Pik!" The little mouse Pokemon said introducing himself. He stretched his little paw towards Joseph for a handshake. Joe chuckled a little.

Joseph shoke the little guys hand. "Your a cute little guy." Joseph commented. The Pikachu's red cheeks sparked a little as he blushed.

"Yeah, he gets that a lot. By the way the name's Ash Ketchum." Ash said pointing a thumb at himself. "I've been around the world, competing in Pokemon Leagues. I'm pretty sure you've heard of me." He crossed his arms looking cocky.

Joseph looked up and thought about it. "Nope, never heard of you, sorry."

Ash and Pikachu dropped down on the floor, surprise that he'd never saw them on television. They got back up on their feet and looked at him. "What do you mean you never heard of us!" "Pik Pika Pi!" The two replied in distress, the two were hurt.

Joseph shielded himself with his arms, afraid that they might attack him. "Look I'm sorry that I never heard of yous. It's just that I don't watch too much T.V.. You see I'm a AP honors student and well..."

The fiery flames in the duos eyes dimmed out and stopped. "Oh. Ok that makes sense. Sorry about all the misunderstanding, it's just that I was surprise someone hadn't heard of me. But you do like Pokemon Battles right? I mean you do have a Pokemon right?"

This made Joseph as still as a popsicle. "N-no I don't have a Pokemon." He murmured, a trickle of sweat beaded down his face.

The duo fell down again and got back up. Their eyes flared up once more. "What do you mean you don't have a Pokemon! You have to at least have one for Pokemon Battling with Lance!" "Pikaaaa!" They were barking at him like wild dogs.

"Look I-" Joseph was about to explain until walked in with his faithful Raichu. Everyone piped down and looked at their gym teacher.

"We'll talk about this later." Ash whispered. Joseph was scared.

"Alright ladies and by ladies I mean boys and girls. This class will be the most back breaking and most laborious and most distressful period. So if you want to leave now, now is the time. We don't have time training weaklings to their peak, if they can't keep up. This is a warning, if you want to leave now, now is the time. The doors right there." Surge reminded them, and pointed at the exit. There was a lot of murmuring going around. Just then almost all the Sophomores rose from the bleachers and walked towards the exit.

smirked. "Yea that's right. We don't need people who are gonna slow us down. We need people who can push beyond the boundaries of their limits." The gym teacher looked back at the bleachers. Only 7 people were left, including Joe.

"So...and than there were 7. Ha! and The 7 Marines! Actually that would make a killer book." He said rubbing his chin, admiring the name.

"So just 7 of us...what just 7 of us! Wow, I guess we have all this room to ourselves." Barry said. He jumped up from the bleachers and started running laps around the gym. "I won't show you any signs of weakness sir!" Barry shouted like a marine.

"That's it's soldier! That's what I like to hear! All troops follow in Private Barry's footsteps! I want 20- no 28 laps! Nonstop!" Their Lt ordered.

Everyone groaned and got up. (Joseph, Ash, Dawn, Barry, May, Drew, and Ursula)

"I'm going to sweat like a Tepig after this and that'll miss up my hairdo." A girl with pink hair curls complained.

"Oh quit whining Ursula. Just do the laps or else he'll make you do more." A guy with green hair and emerald eyes said, behind her.

"She's just being dramatic Drew. Like she always is." May said sweating through her bandana.

"Oh shut it May, you don't know how long it takes to get my hair like this. Unlike you, you wear a bandana over your head like a pirate." Ursula countered.

May was flustered and ran up in front of her and stuck her leg out tripping her. "That'll teach you not to make fun of me." She laughed, but stopped when she hit a wall and that wall was...

"What are you laughing at Missy? You think it's fun to trip over your fellow comrades? Huh?" The Electric Gym Leader asked with a menacing look.

"Well no, b-but she-"

"Drop and give me 50 soldier!" Her Lt commanded.

May dropped to the floor and began doing her push ups, she reached 23 before she flopped down on the ground, admitting defeat.

"You call those push ups soldier!? You should have left with all those weaklings, when I called out." He said and started walking towards Ursula who was giggling at how was making her do 50.

She stopped laughing and put on an innocent face.

"What were you laughing at soldier?" Her Lt questioned.

"Oh uh nothing, I was just doing some breathing exercises. That's all, look." She started breathing in and out, inhaling and exhaling. "See."

"Hmm alright proceed with your laps soldier." He said and left.

"Yes sir!" She saluted then proceeded to do her laps. "Have fun May." She told her as she jogged passed her. May growled as she pushed up, but fell down on her belly.

Dawn jogged by next to her and whispered. "We'll get her next time." And winked.

"You bet." May replied.

Joseph, Ash, and Pikachu were running beside each other. Ash and Pikachu were still questioning why he didn't have a Pokemon.

"So thats why you don't have a one. Because you never liked Pokemon getting hurt." Ash said.

"Yea, but that was until Blaine convinced me into getting one. I thought 'Hey what if there's a Pokemon out there that loves exploring just as much as I do'."

"Well there's bound to be Pokemon out there. They want to do just the same things as we do." Ash said and looked at Pikachu. The little mouse was running faster than the other two, on two feet. "Man Pikachu sure can keep up." He laughed.

"But something bugs me Ash." Joseph said.

"What's that?"

"How am I supposed to catch a Pokemon by tomorrow. I mean I practically need one for Lance." Joseph scratched his head.

"Yeah, your right about that. Hey! What if I lent you a Pokemon!" Ash said looking at his belt, he had two Pokeballs attached to it.

"Oh no Ash, I couldn't do that." Joseph said denying the offer.

"No really it's ok. Until you get your own Pokemon, you can borrow one of mine. Please come on, I don't want an AP honors student failing." Ash said smiling.

"Y-you sure?" Joseph was starting to get nervous, this would be his first time ever having a Pokemon.

"Yea." They stopped running. Ash took one of the Pokeballs from his belt and handed to him. "Just toss it in the air." He grinned.

"L-like this?" Joseph threw the ball in the air. Suddenly the capsule opened up, shooting out a white zigzag of energy. It touched the ground and morphed into a shape of a perticular Pokemon. Once it took shape, a falcon like Pokemon stood there. It had a flame pattern going all around it's body, with orange spots and black and yellow stripes on it's tail feathers. The bird took flight and started circulating the gym.

"Wow look at it go!" Joseph was astonished at Flying/Fire Type. It soared as little showers of fire trailed behind.

"Yup that's Talonflame. He likes showing off, I got him back in the Kalos region along with a few others. Just promise you'll take care of him, ok?" Ash said looking at the majestic falcon.

"Sure thing Ash, thanks by the way." Joseph couldn't believe he would be using a Pokemon like this for Lance's class.

snuck up behind the two and grasped them in an arm lock. "What are you two doing? Calling out your Pokemon like that, are you two going to battle?"

"No sir but it's just that I don't have a Pokemon, and Ash let me borrow one of his." Joseph explained, grasping for air from the lock hold he was in.

released them, filling their lungs in with air after. "So, you didn't have a Pokemon and this guy lent you a-" He looked at the flying TalonFlame in the gym. "-chicken wing?" bursted out laughing.

"Hey! Talonflame is not a chicken-"

shoved the raven haired boy aside and put his left arm around Joseph. "Look kid, you don't want a weak Pokemon like that. You want a powerhouse Pokemon that can take on an entire team. You know? Something that's as tough as me. See where I'm getting at?" Joseph's gym teacher told him, trying to persuade him.

"Well...I guess it would be pretty good to have a Pokemon that's almost invincible." Joseph said smiling a little.

grinned. He took a Pokeball out of his pocket and handed to him. "Try this bad boy out."

Joseph looked at the Pokeball then at Ash behind him. Ash shook his head telling him 'No don't do it.' Joseph looked at the Pokeball and threw it. A flash of white light appeared and out came a black and yellow humanoid creature with two black tails with red tips.

"How do you like THAT! Its looks pretty powerful doesn't it, it can put a near 20,000 volts into a living thing and stun them for quite sometime. Just enough time to finish them off with a Thunder Punch!" patted the kid on the back.

"20,000 volts..." Joseph whispered to himself. A grin crept around the left corner of his mouth. Ash saw this and shook his head, he was disappointed to see Joseph fall under influencement. (Yes I know influencement isn't a word, but who gives a fuck! :D )

"Have fun with him, oh and tell Lance that Surge said hi." told Joseph and walked away.

"Thanks Surge!" Joseph was even more excited then before. Now he had two amazing Pokemon. "This is going to be epic!" Joseph fist pumped in the air, and returned the Electivire back into it's Pokeball.

Ash walked towards him. "Joseph you can't use Surges Electivire in battle." Ash warned.

"What? Why not? It's powerful, I don't see why I shouldn't use him." Joseph said looking puzzled.

"Look there are Pokemon who will listen and there are Pokemon who won't listen. Surges Pokemon are loyal to him because they see him as more dominant then themselves. He trained them through hard work. I got my Talonflame to listen to me, through kindness. It all depends on how you raise them. Just think about it ok?" Ash told him just as the bell rang. He rushed off to his next class.

Joseph stood there and thought about it. 'But Electivire looks so powerful, but then again Ash maybe right...naw Electivire will listen to me.' Joseph smiled and looked up at the Talonflame. 'But I'll make sure you get your share of the spotlight." Joseph returned the falcon.

He got his backpack and put both of the Pokeballs in it, then went to 3rd period. Which was with Cynthia for History &amp; Mythology. Joseph loved History &amp; Mythology, it was his second favorite subject aside from Chemistry.

Joseph found Room 314 and entered. Only a few people were inside. Once more he sat in the corner of the classroom, not wanting attention. The classroom filled up, little by little until it was full. The same guy that he sat on the bus with sat right next to him.

Joseph couldn't help but observe the guy's backpack-do-hickey. "Hey..."

The nerd looked at Joseph and smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm Clemont. You?" He asked offering a handshake.

Joseph shoke it. "Joseph...mind if I ask you why you have a...er machine on your back? I'm just curious, are you an inventor or something?" Joseph wondered if that backpack could make snow cones.

Clemont looked at his machine then at Joseph. Just then he flashed a grin, and his glasses shined. "Yes you are correct my friend. I'am an inventor, and with science anything is possible and I mean anything. I Clemont will make the future a better place with science! And you better believe it!" The crazed inventor raised a fist in the arm as two extendable arms appeared out of his backpack, showing a peace sign.

Joseph only blinked and then started bursting out laughing. "Wow that was the most epic and most inspiring intro I have ever heard. You must be really determined to make a better future, that's really not bad Clemont." Joseph said patting him on the shoulder.

"Y-yeah I sure hope I make the future a better place. Starting with clean fresh energy. We can't pollute the air we breath, nor can we chop down the trees Pokemon live in. I've just gotta set my mind to it and it'll all happen!" Clemont said putting even more power into his words.

"Well good luck Clemont." Joseph was starting to like this guy's guts, he was just as determined as he was.

The teacher Cynthia was in her seat, taking attendance while they were talking and rose. "Alright everyone, as you all may have heard me, I will be your History &amp; Mythology teacher. I admire the two subjects, and will make sure this will be the most memorable year then all the others. I guarantee you. Now here's what we're going to do, I'm going to split yous off into separate groups by numbers. 1-4 if your a 1 you go with ones, if your a 2 you go with twos. Got it?"

"Yes!" Everyone said.

She started counting everyone from the front row to the back row. Joseph was a 3 and Clemont was a 4. Joseph wasn't really hoping to be in a group, but if he had to he would act like a team Leader for whatever purpose.

He got up and started searching for team 3. Joseph raised 3 fingers, trying to notify that he was a 3. Dawn, May, and Misty were in a circle of chairs and saw his hand and signaled that they were a 3 too.

Joseph walked up to them and pulled out a lone chair. "Well I guess...I'm the only guy here...seems kinda awkward don'tcha's think?" He laughed a little.

The girls laughed along at the embarrassing fact that he was out numbered.

"No need to worry. We don't bite, well at least me and May don't. I'm not sure about Misty though?" Dawn replied and looked at Misty who looked shocked.

"Excuse me Dawn! What do you mean you don't know if I don't bite or not!? When was the last time I ever snapped at someone!" Misty said with a ticked expression.

"Well there was that one time you pounded a guy for calling you cute." May supported.

"What!? I don't remember me ever doing that? Hey Joseph do you think I'm cute?" She questioned.

Joseph didn't know if this was a test or not. "Uh no? Yes? I don't know!?" Joseph didn't know what to say, he just didn't want to get pounded like the other guy.

"You don't know!? Why you!" Misty reached out for him with her arms, Dawn and May tried holding her back while Joseph scooted back away from the monster.

'I probably should have never said anything, then again I would still get pounded for not answering her question.' Joseph thought. His expression was priceless.

"Alright here's what I want you all to do." Cynthia said catching everyone's attention. Misty stopped struggling and and looked at her. "I want you all to discuss with your groups about the importance of each Greek God."

Misty sat back against her seat and sighed. "Your lucky you had them holding me back Joey. From now on I'm going to call you Joey, alright Joey." She pouted.

"Ok?" Joseph said not caring.

"Anyways let's get to work, and start brainstorming." May said placing both hands too her head concentrating.

"Well Aphrodite is important because she brings love and peace to all. I guess you can call her a peacemaker, or war breaker. Love is important because thats what keeps us happy." Dawn said as she made a heart with her hand.

"Oh yea speaking of looove Dawn. who do you like? Hmm?" Misty said getting on her case and making her blush wildly. Kenny who was near them in another group over heard the word "Love" and looked towards them.

"What? What are you talking about!? I don't-"

May muffled her mouth. "Shhh people can hear you." She whispered, Joseph had no idea what was going on. He just sat back and stood out of it.

"Look Dawn we all know you like someone, now who is it?" Misty whispered like a ninja.

Dawn moved May's hand and gasped for air. "I don't like anyone." Her cheeks were rosy red. "I swear."

"Come on. You have to at least like somebody." May looked at Joseph and smirked. "Do you like Joe? Come on he's cute." She questioned trying to get her bust. Kenny leaned against his chair listening in as he gripped both ends of a pencil, it looked like it was about to snap.

Joseph flinched and started blushing. "Hey! Keep me out of this!"

"No I don't like Joseph, but he is cute." Dawn commented.

There was a sound of a pencil snapping in the background, the four turned towards the sound to see Kenny with both ends of the broken pencil.

"Uh sorry." Kenny apologized with a cheesy smile and looked away.

They turned back around and went back to torturing poor Dawn. "At least your being honest Dawn. But seriously who do you like? We're desperate to know." Misty pleaded.

Dawn sighed, they weren't going to stop persisting. "Alright." She whispered. She looked at Joseph. "You promise not to say anything?"

"Actually I shouldn't even be listening to this-"

Misty yanked Joseph in towards the center of the circle. "Yeah, yeah he promises now just tell us. I'm dying to know."

"Ok." Dawn's heart was racing. The four huddled up, butting heads together in the center. "Yous promise not to-"

"Just tell us!" May and Misty cried out, Joseph just wanted this period to end.

"Dawn took a deep breathe and exhaled. She shut her eyes and mustered up all her strength to say the name. "I like...Ash." She whispered. Kenny was standing right next to the group eavesdropping on the secret. Luckily Dawn had whispered quiet enough for only the three to hear.

"What?" Kenny said confused. He couldn't hear what she had said.

Suddenly the group disassembled and stared at Kenny. Dawn froze still as an icepop and pale as milk. "Y-you h-heard-"

"Kenny Dexter I'm going to kill you! There must be no witnesses!" Misty shouted out, along with her war cry.

Kenny stumbled back and fell on the floor scared to death. "I-I didn't hear anything! I swear!" The entire class looked upon the poor student, they all just shook their heads. Sorry that he was going to have an early funeral.

"Get him Misty!" May cheered. Dawn's color was returning to normal, but she was still numb from embarrassment. Joseph just wanted to get out of here.

The bell rang 20 minutes later. Kenny ended up with a giant red hill bump on his head with swirling eyes. He laid against his chair knocked out from the fury of Misty Waterflower. Rule Fourteen: Don't fuck with Misty, or your just dying for a death wish.

Dawn looked at the three and shivered. "Y-yous p-promise not to t-tell anyone?" She asked stuttering.

"Of course Dawn, why would we want to tell anyone? Just look at you! You were as pale as a ghost earlier. Don't worry we won't tell anyone." May comforted her.

Misty looked at Joseph. "You better not spread the word Joey. Or else." She warned raising a fist in front of his face.

"I wasn't planning on spreading the secret. Ok." Joseph told her. He looked at Dawn. "I swear Dawn I won't tell anyone, I'm trust worthy." He crossed his heart.

She nodded. "Thank you all. But just to be sure, we pinky promise." Dawn raised a pinky and everyone grabbed hold with their pinky.

"Promise!" They all said and broke off going their separate ways. "Bye!" The four said simultaneously.

'Man now I have a secret to hold onto. This is bad because if I do tell someone, then Misty will be certain to pulverize me. Just got stay truthful.' Joe thought.

It was time to go to lunch. He walked around the school and found it..[To The Reader] Like any other high school cafeteria, you can pretty much picture it like yours or something else.

He found a lone stool and sat on it by a longboard lunch table. Joseph thought about the two Pokemon in his backpack.

'I think I'll use Electivire first. That way I can tire out the other person's Pokemon, and hopefully take their whole team out. I'll just save Talonflame incase anything drastic happens." Joseph smiled at the thought of winning his first Pokemon battle.

"Hey let go of me!" A familiar voice yelled out.

"Ash?" Joseph said to himself, wondering if it was him. The voice was coming from outside the cafeteria and into the hallways.

He walked out through the cafeteria doors and saw a group of Freshman surrounding Ash like a pack of wolves.

"So you think you'll become a Pokemon Master, huh Ashy boy?" A guy with red spiky hair told him as he lifted Ash above the floor and against the lockers. The guy was buff.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Pika Chuu- Pika?!" The mouse Pokemon tried releasing a Thunderbolt but something was straggling him. It was a Graveler holding the defenseless Electric Type back.

"Ha! Good thing I brought a Ground Type Pokemon. Ash I looked up to you when I saw you on T.V.. You never won a single Pokemon League in almost 6 years. Whenever you would lose a League I would say to myself 'Hey he'll get the next one. Ash is the best!'. But no!" The guy pressed him even harder against the lockers. Ash was gasping for air. "You would always fail me. You failed me Ash!" The dude started crying a little from his left eye.

"I-I'am sorry to d-disappoint you." Ash choked out.

The guy released his grip making him drop to the ground. "Sorry isn't going to cut it Ash, but taking your Pikachu away will. Graveler take him with us!" The guy ordered as he ran away. The Ground Type lifted the mouse off the floor and sprinted off following it's Trainer behind.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted out, he tried getting up but ended up falling down again. "No! Don't do this!"

Joseph wasted no time standing still watching, and ran off pursuing the thieves. He wasn't about to let them get away, he wasn't going let them take away Ashes greatest companion.

The guy looked behind. "Tell Ash if he wants his Pikachu back he'll have to battle me in Lances class, for 5th hour!" He told Joseph and dashed off even faster.

Joseph was thinking about using a Pokeball from his backpack, but decided it would only cause more trouble for Ash. He stopped moving and walked back to Ash.

The Sophomore looked up and saw Joseph walking towards him. He saw that he didn't have Pikachu and shoke his head. "Dammit!" Ash wailed out pounding the lockers. " DAMMIT!" He pounded once more bruising his right knuckle.

"The guy said he'll return Pikachu if you can beat him in a battle." Joseph told him calmly. "Look you can beat him, even without-"

"No I can't! Not without Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Joseph could see the worry in his face. "With Pikachu I could do anything, he was first ever Pokemon. He was my best friend and they took him away, all because I was too weak." Ash said in grief, tears were starting to form from the depression he was in.

Joseph was angry now. "What the hell kinda Trainer let's someone else take away their Pokemon! Who gives a fuck if you didn't win any Leagues, from what you told me you told me you were the best! You said that nearly everyone knew who you were, that told me that you must have been famous. Look even if you didn't win any Leagues, at least you had the courage coming from behind. It takes guts to get to into the Leagues. You don't need Pikachu to whip that kid's ass! You just need to stay focused and have faith!" Joseph said, as he made each word became more powerful than the last.

Ash only stared at the ground like a zombie, it was as if he hadn't heard a single word Joseph said. "No...I'm sorry." Ash told him, shocking Joseph.

Joseph was immediately ticked. He growled. "Your fucking hopeless! I thought you were better than this Ash Ketchum!" Joseph stomped towards him and grabbed the other Pokeball that was clipped to his belt. Ash made no attempt to stop him. "I'll get Pikachu back and I'll prove to you. You don't need Pikachu!" Joseph barked at him and walked away. Ash just laid there on the floor in sorrow feeling sorry for himself.

'I'll prove to you Ash that you don't need Pikachu.' Joseph thought. He had just walked past Dawn who was hiding behind a corner.

She grabbed his arm, catching him by surprise. "Hey let g-" He identified that it was just Dawn. "Hey Dawn. What is it?" He questioned.

"Well um..." She swayed her eyes towards Ash then back at him. "...what happened?" She said with a worried face.

Joseph sighed. "He's having a mental breakdown. It's like he doesn't know who he is anymore, maybe you can mend his heart together I don't know." Joseph said bluntly and walked away.

"B-but wait-" The bell rang meaning that lunch ended. Dawn didn't want to do this alone by herself.

Joseph walked to his 4th hour class, tossing Ashes Pokeball up in the air and catching it as he went. 'I wonder what's in this one?" He wondered. But decided to wait until 5th period. Now he was even more determined to win his first Pokemon battle. He had Pikachu on the line now, Ash was no help now, it was up to him.

'I have no experience in Pokemon battles, but I have to give it my all and believe in my Pokemon. I just hope they obey me.' Joseph caught the Pokeball and placed it in his backpack. He entered his Algebra class which was Room 214. 'Three Pokemon.'

He sat in the back corner of the classroom and tapped on the desk rapidly. Nervous for next period. The same guy that sat next to him in first period "Paul" sat next to him.

Professor Ivy walked into the classroom and started discussing what exactly they were going to be learning in Algebra 2A. Of course if your Joseph you can pretty much sail through it with ease, if your not, good luck.

When she was done going over it, there was about 20 minutes left of free time to talk. Paul rested his head on the table and fell asleep.

'I wonder if he can give me any advice before I battle that red headed guy?' Joseph wondered, he tapped the guy's shoulder but he didn't move.

"Hey Paul?" Joseph whispered. Still no answer. "Please Paul I need some help. Look I know you don't know me, but I don't know much about Pokemon battles. Can you give me some advice for a rookie like me? Please?"

Paul lifted his head and looked at Joseph, then dropped his head back down on the desk. "Don't lose." Was all he said.

Joseph froze for a second then looked at him. "Uh Yeah, of course I know not to lose. Especially since Ash's Pikachu is on the line." Joseph crossed his arms.

Immediately Paul's head rose up and looked at him. "What do you mean Ash's Pikachu is on the line?" Paul asked with a confused look.

"Oh now you talk-"

"Just tell me!" The purple haired guy demanded.

"Alright, Alright jeezes." Joseph said flailing his arms. He started explaining to him how his Pikachu got stole from the spiky haired guy, and also how Ash was broken down.

Paul only thought for a moment until he shoke his head with a disappointed look. "That is unlike him, he wouldn't just give up just because he lost Pikachu. But if he did...well then he's weak." Paul said with an agitated expression.

"So can you help me? Can you give me any advice?" Joseph begged.

Paul bit his tongue and groaned. "Ffffine, let me see your Pokemon." He said reaching a hand out. "But don't think I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart." He made clear.

"Sure whatever." Joseph took out the three Pokeballs and handed them to him. "Here you go."

Paul reached into his pocket and took out his Sinnoh Region Pokedex. Joseph was in awe to see one. It was like showing a kid a new toy.

He opened the Pokedex up and scanned the first Pokeball with it. A picture of Electivire popped up, showing it's nature and everything. "How did you end up getting an Electivire if your just a rookie like you said?" Paul wondered.

"Actually to tell you the truth, all three of them are borrowed. So..." Joseph seemed embarrassed.

"Well that explains a lot." Paul said looking over it's moves and stats. After about 2 minutes he switched to another Pokeball and scanned it. He researched Ash's Talonflame and moved onto the next. This time he stopped.

"What? What is it?" Joseph wondered looking at the Pokedex. "In-fer-nape? What's wrong Paul? Is there something wrong with this one?"

"He still kept him." Paul murmured.

"Hello? Earth to Paul? Is everything ok?" Joseph hoped he wasn't going to end up like Ash.

Paul shook his head bringing himself back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah! Here's some tips on how to use these Pokemon to your advantage." Paul whispered in his ear, Joseph nodded listening to every bit of detail that he would need to defeat his opponent. There was a moment where Joseph grinned, because he found one of his tips interesting.

Paul said one last thing just before the bell rang. "Alright you got all that?" Paul asked.

Joseph gave him a thumbs up. "Of course I got everything. Thanks for taking the time to help me Paul." Joseph reached out a hand offering a handshake.

Paul looked at his hand, but turned away. "Just make sure you win. Alright rookie." He said crossing his arms stubbornly.

Joseph stood there for a moment and smiled. "Sure thing, you have my word Paul as a Trainer." Joseph promised and ran out of the classroom with the 3 Pokemon.

Paul stood there in the classroom for a minute, and then suddenly a small smile ran across the corner of his mouth. "Go get him Infernape." He whispered.

The closer Joseph got to the back doors of the school, the faster his heart beated. "Oh my God my heart is pumping so fast. What if I don't win? No I have to win! I just HAVE to or else Pikachu's gone forever." Joseph had to be confident that he was going to win. Every part of him had to be confident, not one should never be hopeless.

He reached the back doors and opened them, entering the outside world. He took a deep breath and looked around. He saw a group of students, all of which had met in his following periods. [To Reader: Now there maybe some characters he hasn't met. But let's just say that he knew who they were from attendance] May, Dawn, Misty, Drew, Ursula, Gary, Barry, Kenny, Clemont, Bianca, Zoey, Serena, and finally...

Ash was in the background of the group. Just laying back afraid to show his face again to anyone. It was just all 14 of them.

Joseph joined in the group and waited for Lance. The former champion came after a while on the back of a Dragonite.

"Hello everyone." He leaped off the Dragon Types back and returned it. "As you all may know me, or battled me up close, I'am Lance the former champion of the Johto region. Welcome to my class!" He said raising both arms in the air, welcoming them.

"Now here's what we're going to-"

"I challenge Ash Ketchum to a Pokemon battle!" All eyes turned towards the sound of the voice. It was the guy with spiky red hair, he had his Graveler holding Pikachu.

"Freshman what are you doing out of class? You shouldn't be here." Lance told him.

"Actually I got my teacher to sign this." He showed Lance a blue slip of paper. It was a piece of paper showing that he was authorized to battle someone, if that person accepts it.

Lance scratched his neck and nodded. "Alright go ahead." Lance confirmed.

"Hey what are you doing with Ash's Pikachu!?" Dawn questioned.

"Me and Ash made a deal, if he wins he gets his Pikachu back, but if he loses...bye bye Pikachu." The guy mocked Ash.

"Hey you can't do that! That's Ash's Pokemon not yours! Lance do something." May said pointing at the Pikachu.

"Keith give back Ash's Pikachu now." Lance told him.

"No way! Ash doesn't deserve such a valuable Pokemon like Pikachu. He's to choked up about realizing how much of a loser he is!"

Everyone, but Joseph looked at the beaten down Trainer. Ash was buried in the shadows of a tree's shade. His hat was pulled down covering his expression.

"Come on Ash! Fight me! I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself here now come on!" Keith challenged angrily.

Ash didn't respond.

Keith was stunned. "I thought you were better than this Ash, I guess you'll live a lonely life without Pikachu." Keith walked away disappointed that his celebrity failed him again.

Joseph stepped out of the group. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle for Ash's Pikachu!" There was bunch of gasps flying in the air.

Keith stopped moving. "Why would I want to battle you? I don't hold a grudge against you?"

"We'll make a bet. If I win you give Ash's Pikachu back but if I lose, you get all of Ash's Pokemon that I have on me!" Everyone was shocked, was Joseph really willing to put Ash's Pokemon on the line.

Keith tapped his chin and smiled a creepy smile. "Huh I actually like this bet. Besides I don't think I should leave empty handed. You sure you want to do this?" Keith wondered giving him a chance to back out.

Joseph stood strong and proudly. "Yes! I'm sure I want to do this!" Joseph reached into his backpack and took out a random Pokeball. "Let's do this!"

The two walked towards a battlefield and stood on opposite sides. Everyone watched from the sides not knowing what will happen. Ash looked up from his hat just a little to see the battle.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" Keith asked.

"Three." Joseph said trying to seem fearless. His heart was racing like a jet engine.

"Then we'll do a 3 on 3 match. You have guts kid, challenging me to a battle for Pikachu. You have more spunk then that lousy loser over there." Keith grinned pointing at Ash.

"Just get ready." Joseph told him. He gripped his Pokeball, ready to throw it.

Lance was the reffere, he stood in the middle waving a red flag. "It's a 3 on 3 match. Keith from the Freshman class vs Joseph from the Sophomore class.

'This is the moment of truth. Everyone's watching. I can't screw up." Joseph told himself, he was starting to feel some adrenaline rushing through his blood stream.

"3!" The crowd shouted.

'I can't throw in the towel. I have to fight, it's all about brains and brawns here now. Joseph bit down on his tongue.

"2!"

'Don't worry Ash I'll get Pikachu back for you, just hang in there.' He sweeped his left foot to the back, and placed his right foot in front.

"1!"

'I just can't...' Joseph was getting ready to throw his Pokeball.

"Battle!" The crowd cheered.

"Back down." He told himself, just as he swung his arm. Joseph could feel a tingle of mysterious energy flowing from within him. Something strange happened, it was like time was slowing down around him. The Pokeball from Joseph's hand hadn't left it's place.

"What's going on?" He asked himself still maintaining his body and voice speed. Suddenly his hand emitted a red aura and it soon enveloped the Pokeball he was still holding. "What the hells going on!?"

Time started flowing again and he threw the mystical red glowing Pokeball. Everyone looked at the deep red glowing Pokeball and exchanged a couple of confused looks to one another.

After a while the Pokeball opened up releasing Ashes Talonflame. But something seemed weird. The falcon was radiating the same red aura he was emitting from his hand.

Why the heck is that Talonflame glowing red!?" Keith shouted looking a bit worried. "Grr, whatever!" He tossed out his Pokeball, a Golem came out. "I don't know what you did to that Talonflame, but I'm going to take it down! Come on Golem! Steamroller!" He commanded.

The Golem tucked in it's arms and legs into it's near indestructible shell, and leaped into the air spinning at almost 20,000 RPM.

'Paul told me not to be the first to attack, but he also told me not to be the first to BE attacked.' Joseph remembered. "Dodge it with Agility!" Joe commanded. With a swipe of his hand, the Talonflame disappeared following his Trainers order. 'Great he trusts me.'

The Golem missed and instead crashed into the ground making a small crater. "We're just going too have to play defense until he comes down. So use Defense Curl." Keith suggested. The Golem tucked in it's limbs and head, sheltering inside it's indestructible shell.

'Great now I can't harm him.' Joseph started going back on what Paul said, but nothing came up. Joseph thought of something and snapped his fingers and smiled. "Talonflame combine both Agility and Flame Charge together, and circle around Golem!"

The Flying/Fire Type appeared in the sky once again like a ninja stepping out of the shadows. The falcon was still radiating with the strange red aura. It did what it's Trainer told him to do and started spinning around the grounded Pokemon like a pyromaniac. A blaze tornado was formed, heat waves moved in every direction.

"What are you planning on doing? My Golem is impervious to Fire based attacks, your only just wasting your Talonflames energy!" Keith laughed at how stupid Joseph was being.

Joseph smirked. "Looks like somebody wasn't paying attention in your science classes! Here's a hint for you: What happens when rock reaches high temperatures?" He questioned him.

Keith scratched the back of his head and thought about it. "Uh...what does it matter!" He growled angrily, he wasn't really good with Chemistry nor Science.

"Rock starts to break off and crumble, and possibly begin to melt." Dawn answered for him. There was few people grinning, amazed at how Joseph thought about something so clever. They were starting to think about using it in their next battles.

Keith went wide eyed. "WHAT!" Just then there were sounds of crackling. "NO!" The Talonflame stopped and flapped it's wings, flying in place.

There stood Keith's Golem. It's outer shell had turned into a bright white color of intense heat. Once it moved, the shell started to break off until it was naked Golem. Everyone blinked, they had never seen a shelless Golem before.

Joseph pumped his fist into the air. "Yea That's right! I'm bringing science into this shit!" The crowd cheered, despite the disadvantage Joseph had came up and out smarted his opponent.

"Finish him off with a Phoenix Flare!" Joseph screamed out with his best war cry. The audience was stunned to hear the word Phoenix Flare. No one had ever heard of such a move.

The Talonflame flew up into the skies and into the clouds. All eyes were upon the sky. At first there was nothing, then there was a flicker of red coming from the cloud. Suddenly the Talonflame reappeared diving down like a missile. It flickered a red light little by little until it was an even bigger version of it's self in a blazing Phoenix, it's wingspan was about 25 ft long now.

Keith gulped and tried speaking. "G-Golem use Defense C-Curl-" He had just realized Joseph had taken away Golem's only way of defense.

The Talonflame closed it's wings, increasing speed.

"Take cover!" Barry warned and ran as far away as possible. Everyone followed him and sprinted.

Ash watched from under the tree. "Joseph?" He muttered.

As soon as the Talonflame touched the defenseless Golem. Joseph, Keith, and Graveler who was still holding Pikachu were instantly blown back. Joseph tumbled backwards rolling on his back.

He rolled at least 10 ft away from the battlefield before stopping. He laid flat on his stomach groaning pain. 'Man I think Talonflame over did it.' Joseph thought.

He got up on his feet and started lemping back towards the battlefield very slowly. Joseph felt like he was about to collapse.

And just when he was about to fall, he felt an arm around him. He looked to his right and saw Ash helping him maintain his balance.

"Ash?"

"Look Joe I'm sorry for acting like a total zombie earlier. I was just so broken down that I was to stupid see even realize that, it was the Trainer all along. The way you brought in science to defeat that Golem not even I would think of that. It's the Trainer that determines whether he/she wins. Can you ever forgive me?" Ash asked. They had reached the battleground.

"Of course." Joseph accepted his apology. "Now stand back. I've got a battle to win."

Ash nodded and rushed off to tell the others that it was ok to come out of hiding.

Joseph looked at the battlefield. It was scorched, the ground was pitch black and in the middle lied two fainted Pokemon. "Why didn't I just use a simple attack?" Joseph shook his head and returned the Talonflame. "But you were epic." Joseph thanked his Talonflame.

Keith made it back to the battlefieldjust to see Golem fainted. He returned it and groaned. "That was pretty interesting there Joseph. You even invented a new move. But you won't win against..." He tossed out another Pokeball "...this one!" Out came a Magmortar.

He wasn't going to give Joseph as seconds rest from the explosion back than. He reached in his backpack and threw out a Pokeball, once again his hand glowed but this time it was a yellow color. The now newly yellow Pokeball opened up releasing Electivire. The humanoid Pokemon pounded it's huge fist against it's chest roaring, as the tips of it's two tails zzzid with electricity. The Electric Type radiated a yellow aura just like the Talonflame.

'Why does this keep happening?' Joseph was puzzled, he wondered if he had some sort of mystical power inside him.

Lance had returned along with everyone else. "What did we miss?" He asked.

"Both of our Pokemon were unable to battle last round." Joseph informed him. Lance nodded and sliced his hand in the air, commencing the next round.

"Magmortar! Give him a barrage of fireballs!" Keith commanded. The Fire Type lifted it's left arm as a ball of fire started charging.

"Protect!" Joseph commanded. The Electivire just looked at him and rolled it's eyes. 'What! He's not listen to me?'

The Magmortar finished charging and started rapidly firing balls of blazing fiery. The Electivire rushed towards the Magmortar not caring if it got hit or not.

"What are you doing! Stop being reckless and use Protect!" Joseph was worrying. He started going back on what Ash had told him, Electivire only listens to Surge, or people like him.

Two fireballs laid a direct hit on the Electivire's right shoulder. It roared in pain, but kept going, finally 3 more were landed on it's chest. This caused it to tumble backwards from the explosion. It howled in agony from the intense heat. The Electivire landed on it's hind legs right next to Joe.

It was ready to charge just until... "HEY BIG GUY!" Joseph hollered out as loud as he could, even though he was right next to him. The Electivire blinked and rubbed it's ears, making sure he didn't go deaf from the loud voice. He turned towards the Trainer with a pissed look.

"Don't give me that look Soldier! Now what the blazing hell, literally, were you doing!" Joseph yelled at the Electivire, giving his best Surge attitude.

The Electivire got even more pissed off and started charging it's two tails ready to tase him. Everyone thought Joseph was going to die.

Joseph kept his calm and made a threatening look that put a Mightyena to shame. "How dare you back talk against your Trainer!" Joseph barked and grabbed the black part of the Electivires tail and jabbed it against the Electivire's stomach. Despite being a powerful Electric Type, it's power was just as powerful as it was. The Pokemon cried in pain and Joseph moved the tail away. "Do I make my self clear soldier!?" The Electivire rubbed it's belly from the sting and nodded, not wanting to get tased again.

Everyone including Keith was astonished at how he tamed an Electivire so quickly.

"Electivire! Use Flash!" The Electric Type nodded under his Trainer's orders and sparks started flowing from it's two antenna's. A white ball was formed and was launched towards the mid of the field, exploding afterwards lighting up everything around the field like a flashbang.

"Flamethrower!" Keith commanded. The Magmortar tried aiming, only for it to flail it's arms causing a spread of fire everywhere. When the light subsided the Electivire was gone.

"Huh? Where did it go?" Keith was just as confused as his Magmortar. Suddenly the ground below the Magmortar erupted and the Electivire uppercutted. The Magmortar flew up at least 10 ft in the air.

"Great now slam him into the ground with your tails, while he's in mid air!" The Electivire stretched it's tails out and grappled its legs, then slammed it to the ground face first.

"Now give him the 20,000 volts!" Joseph punched the air. Blue sparks started flying everywhere and the Electivire jabbed it's two tails on each side of it's torsos. The Magmortar vibrated Wildly and was soon paralyzed.

"No! Not again!" Keith cried out gripping the spikes on his hair, looking distressed. "Get up why don'tcha!?"

Joseph smirked. 'Thanks Paul.' "Now then! Use Ionic Charge!" Joseph once again blurted out a new move. The audience was even more confused, where was Joseph coming up with these kind of moves.

The Electivire smiled and leaped into the air. The yellow aura he was giving off radiated even more, he started spinning around like a gyro as lightning crackled in the sky. Blue lightning shot down frightening everyone, the two antennas on it's head acted like rods and was absorbing all the energy. Suddenly the Electivire stopped in slow motion, it's fur was now a dark blue color and the lightning patterns that were once black were now glowing like actual lightning bolts.

"What the hell is going on with all these made up moves!" Keith panicked flailing his arms around.

"Give it to him!" Joseph cried out. The super charged Electivire levitated in mid air controling all the electrons in the air. The humanoid Pokemon raised both of it's arms above it's head and started forming a blue ball of energy. All the electron particles in the air were being sucked into the ball. Finally the Electivire placed the ball in front of himself, aiming it at it's opponent, and fired like an electric Kamehameha. The beam laid a direct it, sparks of lightning flew around everywhere. Exploding anywhere they touched.

Joseph shielded himself with his arms. "Ok Electivire that's enough!" Joseph was afraid that someone might get shocked from the dreadful sparks that splashed around.

The Electric Type stopped and descended to the ground. The Electivire pounded it's dark blue fur as sparks flew off it's coat. It roared at the sky showing everyone how dominate he was.

The Magmortar laid on the ground fainted, it's entire body was still surging with blue electricity.

"How is this possible?" Keith wondered as he dropped to his knee's.

"Well done Soldier!" Joseph congratulated his blue fured friend. The Electivire gave his Trainer a thumbs up just before it clutched it's rib cage and dropped down to it's knees. It's blue fur started to fade away, and so was the glowing lightning bolt patterns circuiting around it's body.

'Hmm so everytime I tell a Pokemon to do some wacky move, it ends up becoming exhausted at the end?' Joseph was still confused at what was causing his Pokeballs to glow different colors, and all of a sudden power up his Pokemon.

Barry was just laying flat on his stomach from dodging the lightning bolts. He got back on his feet and looked at Joseph. "Hey Joe! How do you keep doing that!? It's freaking amazing!" Barry was desperate to know his secret.

"I have no idea Barry! It just happens!" Joseph told him, being honest. He returned the exhausted Electivire back into it's Pokeball and threw out his final one which was of course Infernape. Once again the Pokeball lit up, only it was an orange color this time. The Infernape radiated an orange aura.

Paul appeared and looked at the Infernape. He looked confused. "Hey Joe!" He shouted catching his attention. "Why is Infernape glowing orange?"

"I have no idea! But some how it's a good thing, because the other two Pokemon that I used gained like superpowers or something!" Joseph explained.

"Yeah, Ash's Talonflame turned into a giant Phoenix, and Joe's Electivire turned into a super charged thunder God or something like that." Clemont told Paul, who was actually surprised.

Keith shook his head and got back into the game. "Look man I don't what you did to your Pokemon, but from the way I see it, your cheating!" Keith whined.

"How is that cheating? All Joe's doing is just calling out attacks?" Gary defended.

"Well he's sure calling out some weird ass ones, not to mention the fact that every Pokeball he throws glows a specific kinda color." Bianca mentioned, studying the Infernape.

"Grr I'm going to have to be more cautious this time." Keith told himself, he returned his Magmortar and tossed out his final Pokeball. Out came a Machamp.

"Hey Machamp look alive! This an't no ordinary Infernape so be cautious!" Keith warned the Fighting Type. The Machamp nodded and got into a defensive stance.

'So he's going to play defense huh? What was it that Paul said if my opponent didn't want to attack first?' Joseph knocked his head and remembered. "You provoke them into attacking...Infernape Taunt!"

The Fire/Fighting Type turned it's back towards the Machamp and smacked it's butt a couple of times. This caused the Machamp to blush widely with rage and ignored what his Trainer told him earlier. Charging at the Infernape instead.

"What are you doing!? Ignore him! Don't just charge ahead!" Keith screamed, he wasn't looking forward to losing the match.

Paul grinned. 'Good job Joe.'

"Now flip over him and hit him with a Fire Punch!" Joseph commanded. The Infernape ran towards the Machamp, and just when the two were about to collide, the Infernape performed a spiral frontflip landing on it's toes. Leaving the Machamp star struck as it missed punching the Infernape, the Fire/Fighting Type's right fist was engulfed in flames and jabbed it's spine. Scorching it.

The Machamp howled in pain, it could feel it's skin sizzling from the intense heat.

"Shake it off and use Submission!" Keith ordered. The Machamp turned around and grabbed the Infernapes legs with both of it's lower arms. The Infernape tried jabbing with it's fists, but were held back by it's upper arms. The Machamp spinned around swinging it's opponent by it's legs and released the Infernape into the air like a rocket taking off into space.

"He won't be standing once he touches the Earth's surface." Keith crossed his arms smiling.

"He's right...once a Machamp takes a hold of a person, it's all over..." Gary said telling the truth, the crowd groaned as they became worried that Joseph might not win the battle.

'If what Keith says is true, then it is all over. But not unless I take some of that pain off, it's risky but I'm willing to give it a shot.' Joseph wasn't going to give up.

"You might as well take out your Electivire or at least what's left of it. I saw how exhausted it was." Keith grinned.

Joseph kept his eyes on the sky searching for the Infernape. Just then he could see a glimpse of fire flickering in the clouds. 'Great, now I just hope this works.'

Joseph took a deep breathe and yelled out. "USE FIRE SPIN AND AIM IT TOWARDS THE GROUND!" His throat hurt afterwards, he thought he was going to break his vocal cords.

Just then a spiral of Fire appeared in the sky and was angled towards the battlefield. After about 30 seconds later the attack struck the ground, above the Machamp, trapping the Fighting Type in a flaming prison.

"What are you planning on doing? That's not going to break its fall!?" Keith shouted.

"I wasn't planning on breaking his fall, I was planning on slowing him down." Joseph winked. 'Oh I hope he survives.' He crossed his fingers.

At last the Infernape crashed down. A cloud of dust swarmed the battlefield, Joseph coughed as he breathed in the dust. 'Oh please, Oh please survive.' Joseph hoped. He waved his hand in front of his face, pushing the smoke away, and looking through the cloud.

He searched and saw a crater about 20 ft long and 20 ft wide. "Come on..." Joseph whispered. He walked over a looked inside. The dust cleared out and the results were clear.

"Fuck." He cursed to himself. The Infernape appeared fainted on top of the Machamp. The Fighting Type pushed it's opponent off and got up cheering. Keith ran up to the rim of the crater and smiled.

"Yes! Ha! I told you that wasn't going to do anything, what did I tell you!" Keith celebrated.

Joseph reached for the Infernapes Pokeball in his pocket. 'I guess it's all up to Electivire...' Just when he was about to return the fighter, the orange aura started flowing out of the Infernape once again. 'Or maybe not?' He put the Pokeball back in his Pocket.

The Infernape got back up on his feet and started radiating a red aura now mixing it with it's blue aura, now making a purple aura! It's special ability Blaze was activated.

Keith stopped cheering when he saw the Infernape get back up, at first he didn't believe it but when he checked it again his expression was priceless. "H-How? How did- How did you-"

"Come on Infernape show me what you can do! Blazing Fiery!" He choked out that last part, he was getting tired of yelling.

The Infernape pounded it's chest and roared. It's once orange flaming crown turned into a pure white flame. The gold markings on it's hands, shoulders, knees and chest lit up with white flames, giving it a sort of body armor appearance made of flames.

"No not this time! Machamp Focus Punch!" Keith wasn't about to humiliated again. The Machamp stood stunned, but shook it's head, all of it's arms started charging.

The Infernape stood their motionless not showing any sign of fear.

"You really think you can survive an all out Focus Punch!? Grrr give it too him Machamp!" Keith ordered with a pissed look.

Joseph had faith in Infernape.

The audience couldn't . Only Paul and Lance had the guts to see what happened. The Machamp growled and charged towards the fearless Infernape, all Focus Punches launched forward striking the Fire/Fighting Type in the chest.

The Infernape smirked. Just then the Machamp jumped back, once again scorching its fists.

Keith's jaw hung loose. "W-wha-"

"Finish him Infernape." Joseph knew Infernapes flame armor would save him. The Infernape puffed it's chest and pounded it bellowing out roar that meant it was over. He ran up and sucker punched the Machamp in the face with a white Fire Punch, then jabbed it's torso, and finally uppercutted, sending it 10ft back. "Flamethrower!" The ape spewed out a jet of white flames at the defenseless opponent and walked away towards Joseph, knowing that, that was the end.

The Superpower Pokemon laid on the ground red hot fainted.

"Good job Infernape." Joseph was about to high five him until he remembered he was still in his fire armor. The Infernape nodded telling him it was ok. Joseph smiled and high fived him, he looked at his hand and saw that it fine. No scorches. 'I guess he chooses whether to make his flames harmless or not.'

Keith stood on the other side of the field not sure what to do now. His left eye started twitching, and his knees started shaking. "I-I lost...why..."

The crowd went wild and ran up to the victor, congratulating him. They lifted Joe in the air, tossing and catching him. Paul could only simper at the fact that Joseph won. He took his advice, and used it well.

"You did good kid." Paul whispered and started walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Paul!" Joseph shouted as he was being thrown in the air. Paul turned around getting his attention. "Thanks." Joseph winked, Paul nodded and walked away.

The audience finally let Joseph down and returned the Infernape back into it's Pokeball. The Infernape was back to normal.

Joseph stopped celebrating and looked at Keith. He started walking towards him. The crowd went silent. Keith saw Joe walking up to him and hung his head defeat, waiting to be humiliated at.

Joseph looked down at him and smiled. "Good game Keith." Joseph said stretching out a hand.

His opponent looked at it stunned. After everything that had just happened with the kidnapping and the name calling, he was offering a handshake?

Keith blinked not sure what to say. He got back up on his feet and shook it. "Aren't you mad? Aren't you going to make fun of-"

"No I really don't see the point of making fun of others, especially if their jerks. It just makes me no better then they are." Joseph told him.

Keith took a moment to process what he just said and smiled. "I-I guess I was being kinda of a jerk." Keith admitted scratching the back of his head. "Look I'm sorry for calling Ash weak and all that, I was just really upset that he kept losing all those Leagues-"

"Actually I'm not the one you should be saying that to..." Joseph told him. Keith nodded and made his way towards his hero.

Keith apologized to Ash, who accepted it and promised to give him an actual battle next time. They shook hands and Keith snapped his fingers telling his Graveler to release Pikachu. The Graveler released him, and Pikachu sprinted up to Ash jumping in his arms.

"Pikachu! I missed you!" Ash hugged him tightly almost crushing him to death.

Joseph walked up to Ash and took out his two Pokeballs. "Here you go."

Ash took them. "You know you could borrow one of them Joseph. I really don't mind, the way you unleashed their inner potentials, it was...amazing! I have never seen anyone turn a Talonflame into a giant Phoenix! I don't know what you did to them, but that was awesome." Ash couldn't believe his Pokemon had that much power within them.

Joseph shook his head. "Naw I think I'll catch my own. That way I can start making my own team and train them the way I want too." Joseph just remembered something.

He walked up to Lance and pulled out the Electivires Pokeball. "I almost forgot." Joseph handed him the Pokeball. "Surge said 'Hi'. You should return that to him, tell him that I said thanks." He told the former champion and walked away.

Just then the bell rang. Everyone congratulated Joe one last time before they went their separate ways.

Dawn walked towards him with a smile on her face. "Thanks for saving Pikachu Joseph. If you hadn't Ash would have never been the same before, thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Leaving a blushing Joe behind.

"Your welcome..." Joseph smiled. He started walking around the school towards the bus stop, waiting for a ride home.

The bus came after a few minutes and just when he was about to step on, he was yanked to the side. "Hey what's the big deal!" Joseph turned towards the mystery person and found out that it was Ash. "Oh hey Ash, did you forget something?"

"No, but come with me." He said running towards the opposite side of the school.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu encouraged him to follow.

"But where are you- Oh never mind." Joseph decided to follow, not caring what it was about.

They ran for at least 30 minutes before stopping in front of a Pokemon Center. Joseph patted in exhaustion.

"What are we doing here? Do you need to heal your Pokemon or something? Because I gotta get home, my grandparents are not going to be happy." Joseph wasn't looking forward to cleaning up the backyard shed.

"Just Come on in, it's a surprise." Ash waved a hand towards him as he entered through the automatic doors.

Joseph was confused, what kinda surprise could it be? He walked in without hesitation and looked around for Ash. To his wonder he saw Ash with Gary waiting for him by a PC.

"Hey Gary? What are you doing here?" Joseph asked as he walked over.

"Oh nothing, Ash just called me and told me to come here, to give you something for saving Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu said thanking him.

"Give me...what?" Joseph was puzzled, what could they possibly give him.

Gary pressed a few buttons on the PC and stepped away. "Choose a Pokemon." Gary said to him. It was like getting hit by a bombshell, he was going to choose his own Pokemon to keep!

"What! Seriously guys, y-yous don't have to do this. I can just catch my own Pokemon, simple as that." Joseph just couldn't accept it.

"Dude. Do you know how hard it is to capture a Pokemon all by yourself? It's like really hard!" Gary mentioned.

"Yea, I remember the time I tried capturing a Spearow and ended up getting attacked by a flock of birds. Trust me Joseph you don't want to capture a Pokemon alone, now pick one." Ash warned.

"I guess. Thank yous." Joseph looked at the PC and was flabbergasted to see boxes upon boxes of Pokemon stored on Gary's profile. "Wow, you have alot of Pokemon."

"I know." Gary said looking cocky.

Joseph scanned his eyes around, searching for a Pokemon that was just right. Something that was strong, but not that strong. Something that seemed loyal, like no matter what they would stay by your side. Something that seemed kind hearted, that had a hero's heart. Suddenly something caught it's eye.

"How about this one?" Joseph asked, placing the cursor on the specific Pokemon.

Ash, Pikachu, and Gary viewed the Pokemon. "An Aron huh? Why not." Gary pressed a red button and the Pokemon disappeared from the screen. A glass cylinder right next to it lit up.

Gary took out an empty Pokeball and handed it to Joe. "Here, place this inside that glass Cylinder and wait."

Joseph did as he was told and opened up the container, he set the Pokeball in and closed it. Just then the Pokeball was warped someplace else.

"W-what just happened!?" Joseph questioned wondering where it went.

"It went to my grandfather's lab to go get the Pokemon." Gary explained. Just then the Pokeball returned. "See. Now just grab it."

Joseph opened up the container and took it out. He looked at the three, and they nodded.

"Aron...Come on out!" He threw the Pokeball at the ground releasing the Steel/Rock Type. The small body armored Pokemon appeared. The little Iron Armored Pokemon looked at his summoner curiously, then back at Gary. Pikachu climbed down Ash's shoulder to greet the Aron.

Gary kneeled down to eye level with the Aron. "Look Aron I know your curious and all about why he has your Pokeball. But I'm sending you off, Joseph's going to be your new Trainer now. Alright?" Gary clarified, the cute little Aron nodded and walked towards Joseph.

Gary got back up, reached into his pocket and pulled out a Kalos Pokedex. "Here you go. It's your ID to verify that you are a Pokemon Trainer, it's also been updated with the National Pokedex, that way where ever you go you can see what that Pokemon is. Try it on Aron."

Joseph placed it in front of the Aron and scanned it. "Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aron has an impressive defense power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in its body." Joseph was amazed at how well advanced the Pokedex was, but something bothered him. "Um why is the Aron on here, different from the one right here?"

"That's because this Aron is rare. You'll almost never see a Aron like this one anywhere." Ash explained. It was true, Joseph's Aron eyes were a blood red color and it's armor was sort of a grayish tint. It's underbelly was a hue of a baby barf green.

"Oh...well I sort of like the one on here, because it's armor is shiny and it has blue eyes." Joseph said scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. The Aron flared up yelling at him as if saying 'Well guess what! You get what you see! My armor is grey, my eyes are red, and my belly is a barf color! And I'm proud of it!'

Ash, Pikachu, and Gary laughed at the barking Aron.

"Hey Joe." Ash said. "Would you mind telling us what happened back there with all the made up moves and glowing Pokeballs? We've never seen anything like that before?"

"I'm sorry you guys. I'm just as clueless as yous, somehow it just came to me, maybe tomorrow we'll see if I have superpowers or something?"

"Ok, well I gotta go. My uncle is going to ground me if I don't get back home. See you three later!" Gary said and sprinted off, he wasn't looking forward to going home just to see his laptop taken away.

"Oh damn I forgot! My grandparents are going to kill me to! I gotta go, but hey Ash can you help me train Aron tomorrow. I could really use a celebrities help." Joseph said as he returned the Aron.

Ash smirked and pulled his hat down. "Sure thing!" He said giving him a thumb's up.

"Cool thanks Ash. See ya!" Joseph rushed out of the Pokemon Center and raced towards home.

'Great, this is awesome. I get to use three badass Pokemon, make them learn three incredibly powerful moves, that no one has ever seen before. And get a Pokemon of my own, AND a Pokedex. All in one day!' Joseph felt really proud of himself.

"I'm ready for tomorrow's great adventure!"Joseph cried in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Team!

** Alright so welcome to the second chapter of "The Path To Finding Life". I hope you all liked the first chapter. It was an experiment so I'm looking reviews once and a while to see how many people like it, or are keeping it on alert. Anyways here's the second chapter. **

** XD Enjoy! ;-) **

** I do not own Pokemon.**

**Again this is pretty long. [Estimate time: 41 minutes]**

"Tweet, chirp, chitter, twitter, twitter, twitter." Were the sounds the Starlys were making my Joe's window. They were again being so damn annoying.

Aron was outside of it's Pokeball sleeping on the floor of Joseph's bed. The poor Aron just couldn't take it anymore, all the chirping was getting to head so he woke up and roared at them. Scaring the birds away.

Aron walked up to Joseph's bed and hopped on the edge of it, thus tilting the bed downward. Joseph started leaning off the bed until he fell face first immediately waking him up.

"Huh!? Who was that!?" The Trainer wondered looking around the room fully awake. He soon found out that it was Aron who made him fall down, due to his overwhelming weight.

"Awe come on Aron get off. I'm trying to get some sleep, your gonna break the bed." Joseph whined. The Iron Armored Pokemon looked at his with a sorry look and shook it's head, going back to sleep.

"What! Come on Aron I'm tired, I need to go to sleep so that I can go to school-" He stopped complaining when he looked at his clock. '6:48' Was what it said.

"Crap crap crap, I gotta get ready! I guess I owe you one Aron." Joseph rushed to get his school clothes and ran to the shower.

If he wasn't at school by 7:45 he'd be late, and that could damage his records. Aron rolled his eyes. He wondered why humans were always in a rush.

Joseph took a 15 minute shower and dried off changing into his uniform. "Come on Aron get into your Pokeball." Joseph said aiming it at him. He zapped the Aron with a red beam, but it retrieve him.

"Come on Aron get in, I'm gonna be late." Joseph begged. The Aron just slouched on the bed sleeping.

"Gah! Fine be that way, I'm leaving for the bus." Joseph told him and walked downstairs out of the attic room. Aron jumped off the bed and followed him from behind sneakily.

His Trainer rushed down the steps and went into the kitchen to find his grandpa sitting by the table drinking coffee.

"Hey there student, looks like your going to be late." His grandpa joked.

"Yup and it's all because walked home and didn't get much rest, stupid me." Joseph said taking a poptart out of the cabinet. "Where did grandma go?" He asked opening the wrapper.

"She left to the site. But you know what, I think we're really close to uncovering a new discovery, maybe even a new fossil." His grandpa mentioned.

Joseph a bite of his poptart and turned around with a wide eyed look. "Really!? You think there might be a new mystery? That's amazing grandpa!" Joseph was excited to hear this, he was always happy when his grandparents made new discoveries.

"Yup we even found this." He took a rock out of his pocket and placed it on the table for him to see.

Joseph picked it up and examined it. There was a claw shape marking imprinted into the rock.

"Our scientists analyzed that there rock and said that none of the other fossils matched it. Like I said, there could be a new fossil." His grandpa took another sip of his coffee and checked his watch. "Ooww looks like your going to miss the bus kiddo." He said bluntly.

"WHAT!" Joseph tossed the piece of rock on his lap and ran to the door picking up his backpack on the way. "See ya grandpa tell me if you find anything else!"

Aron rushed outside following him from behind. Joe sprinted for his life. He could see the bus waiting for him at the bus stop.

'Just wait there a little longer...' Joseph kicked in the turbos and was only a few yards away before he saw the bus driving away.

"No! Wait! Wait!" He called out, the bus wasn't stopping. "Wait you forgot about me!" Joseph started to slow down patting. "Wait...wait..."

*Beep!* Something behind Joseph called out. He looked behind his shoulder and saw a white/black Kawasaki Ninja 500R driving towards him.

The vehicle stopped by the sidewalk. "Need a ride?" The mysterious driver asked, the person had a helmet and black leather jacket on.

What other choice did Joseph have. "Sure." He hopped on and wrap his arms around the person's waist.

Suddenly a loud bark boomed out catching the Joseph's attention, but not the driver. It was Aron telling them to wait for him. Joseph took out his Pokeball and zapped the Steel/Rock Type returning it.

"Ready?" The driver asked.

"Go, go, go!" He repeated, afraid that he was going to be late.

"Hang on." The mystery driver warned and blasted off. The wind brushed against his face, causing his hair to flow back.

The biker looked at him and laughed. "Your not used to this are you, Huh?"

"No not really!" He replied tightening his grip, he felt like he was going to fall off and break his skull on the thick road.

Joseph could see the bus coming into view as they drove. Pretty soon they passed up the bus and cut them off. Students watched in awe as they saw him on the back of a bike, while the bus driver raised a mighty fist cursing at the biker.

"Well that was rude. You cut them off." Joseph said feeling bad.

"But it was funny right?" The biker said snickering.

"Well...yea." He admitted blushing.

After a while they reached his school and stopped in a parking zone. He hopped off.

"Thanks for the ride." Joseph said. "I think I would have been late if you hadn't showed up-"

The biker took of it's helmet revealing that it was indeed a girl. She swung her beautiful long pink/light brown ombre hair around, her eyes were the color of ocean blue sparkling in the sunlight. The girl had peach skin color. Joseph felt like falling head or heels for her.

Joseph couldn't speak, it was like he was under a spell...her spell! Just then Aron released himself from his Pokeball and yawned.

The girl looked down at the Aron and smiled. "Oh my God, he's so cute!" She committed and bent down rubbing the little guys steel head.

The Aron barked cheerfully, he looked at Joseph giving him the sly eyes as if saying 'This your girlfriend?'. Joseph's skin started to flush red. He was starting to regret ever choosing him as his Pokemon.

"What's your name?" She asked Joseph as she rubbed the little guys head. If Aron had a tail, he would be wagging it at least 1000 WPM (Wags Per Minute).

Joseph was too busy thinking about her. Aron saw this and kicked a rock at his face. "Hey- Oh yea my name, it's Joseph. W-what's your name?" He said trying to act as cool as a Cryogonal.

"Alright Joseph." She stood up and stretched out a hand. "My name is Winter, nice to meet you." She smiled with glittering white teeth. [To Reader: Alternate dimension Autumn→Winter]

Joseph shook it nervously and smiled back. "So...you go to school here?" He asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Yup I just transferred here. I actually just moved into the region too because my dad is an architect. He's making plans for construction here."

"Oh that's cool, I live with my grandparents who are archaeologists and geographers. They're studying a new dig site here." Joseph said trying to relate to what she said.

"Wow, any new discoveries?" She asked wondering if they discovered any new fossils.

"Well my grandpa did say that they found a piece of a fossil that they've never seen before so, yea you can definitely count on a new fossil." He mentioned.

"That's amazing! I can't wait to see what kind of Pokemon it is, tell me when you find the whole the thing. I just love to learn new things." She said clapping her hands together.

"Sure thing."

The bus came into view and stopped in front of the school.

"Well looks like we better get to our classes. I guess I'll see you later?" Joseph said and walked towards the school steps, Aron followed from behind.

"Wait!" Winter shouted. Joseph stopped and turned around. She took a piece of paper out. "Could you show me to my classes, you know this school better then I do." She asked giving him the slip.

"Sure, I wouldn't want you getting lost." He replied. Joseph couldn't believe she was asking him to escort her to her classes.

"Hey who said I was going to get lost." She said with rosy cheeks.

Joseph laughed and took a look at her classes. He was stunned. She had the same classes he had, except for History &amp; Mythology with Cynthia.

"What's the matter?" She asked wondering why he wasn't talking.

Joseph flinched and looked back at Winter. "Oh nothing. It's just that...well...we both have the same classes, all except for third period that is." He told her calmly. But on the inside he was jumping up and down excited that he was going to have classes with her.

She smiled. "Wow that's unexpected. Lead the way."

Joseph nodded and walked up the steps opening the door for her like a gentleman. The two walked to Blaine's Chemistry room together and entered. Since they came to school a bit early, they were the first ones there.

"Well here's Room 307. You can sit anywhere you want." He told her and sat in the back corner of the room.

She looked around and bit her lip thinking where to sit. Winter walked to back with him and sat down next to him. "I think I'll sit here next to you." She decided.

As much as Joseph wanted her to sit next to him, he just couldn't because Paul sat there. "Um sorry, but someone sits there already." He told her, wishing he hadn't' said anything.

"Oh my bad." She said facepalming herself. She was just about to get up before Paul walked in. Paul looked at Joseph then at Winter, confused at first. But quickly caught on.

Winter saw that Paul was looking at her strangely. "Oh I'm sorry do you sit here? I'll just move away, sorry." She apologized.

"Oh no I don't sit there, actually nobody does, so your fine, right Joe." Paul lied winking at him.

"Uh well...you know what I completely forgot, yea nobody sits here. I'm sorry Winter, I'm forgetful sometimes." Joseph caught what Paul was doing.

"Well ok then." She said sitting back down with a confused look.

Joseph looked at Paul and mouth the words "Thank you." Paul nodded giving him a thumbs up and sat in Kenny's seat. Not caring if he complained or not.

Winter took off her jacket, because she was getting hot. Joseph couldn't help, but take a peek at her. He was turned on when he saw Winter's body, it was the most perfect body any girl could ever wish for.

'Bad Joseph, don't start getting dirty thoughts now. Play it cool.' He told himself, he had forgotten that Aron was there by his side watching him. Joseph could tell that he was smirking at him, he knew Joseph liked her.

Joseph bent down and stared face to face with the little guy. "Look Aron you better not be thinking that I like her. All right, she's just a friend ok." He whispered to him. The Aron rolled his eye's like 'Surrrre ok.'

Joseph felt like throwing him out the window, but he couldn't because he weighted nearly 135 pounds.

Pretty soon people started walking in filling up the classroom. Kenny saw Paul sitting in his seat and started barking at him to get off his territory. Paul turned his head towards him giving him the cold stare. Kenny backed away frightened like a little puppy and gave up, instead looking for another place to sit.

'Poor Kenny.' Joseph thought.

Blaine went over a couple of unexplained things before showing everyone a cool presentation. He took a beaker and mixed both sulfuric acid and sugar together, then stired it. A blob of black stuff started forming growing bigger and bigger and finally stopped.

Everyone clapped at the amazing presentation, as they looked forward to doing something like that in the near future.

"That was amazing how the sulfuric acid dehydrated the sugar. It's one of the simplest science experiments that I know of." Winter said to him.

"Yea, not to mention sugar is a carbohydrate." Joseph replied.

"Wow you must really know your stuff." Winter commented.

"I should say the same thing about you." Joseph grinned.

The two squinted at each other with their eyes. "Hmm...honors student!?" They said at the same time, catching one another off guard.

"Yes! How did you know!" They once again said at the same instant. The two bursted out laughing. "Ok you-" They couldn't stop saying the same thing.

Winter placed a finger on his lips shutting him up. "Don't say anything, ok let me go first."

Joseph nodded.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down from all the laughing. "I have never talked to someone who was more like me. I believe there was a reason why you were late for the bus this morning." She finished saying, and removed her finger away from his mouth.

Joseph waited a little bit, just incase if she was going to say something. "And I have never met someone that was as knowledgeable as me." Joseph was starting to think that they were ment for each other.

Just then the bell rang and everyone got out of their seat. "Well come on let's go to second period." Joseph said getting up. The two walked out of the door and made their way to the gym. A lot of students were gazing Winter. Males glared at her wishing they were the ones escorting her to her classes, females stared at her wishing they were the ones getting all the attention.

They made it to Room 354 and entered. Already was making everyone do push ups, but with one arm behind their backs.

Surge looked towards their way and saw Winter. He grinned as he marched towards their way. "Well looky here, we've got some fresh meat." He chuckled.

Winter flinched at what he just said. Joseph rested a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. Joseph stepped in front her and faced his lieutenant face to face.

"Lieutenant Surge we have a new recruit and her name is Winter. She is new in this region sir!" Joseph said saluting to him.

Surge looked at him then back her. He snickered. "Alright Private, why don't you and missy here do a few push ups, but..." He took out a pair of handcuffs. "Together."

Both Joseph and Winter tried running away but were to late, they were both grabbed by the wrists and soon handcuffed from Joseph's right arm to Winter's left arm.

Surge chuckled and leaned down towards Joseph's ear. "You can thank me later." He whispered and jogged away to torture some more of his soldiers.

Joseph should have seen that coming. He looked at Winter who was just as dazed as he was.

"Um...is he always like this?" She asked, that way she could be more prepared next time.

"Yes, yes he is."

Aron barked getting their attention. He started doing push ups by flopping flat on the floor, and then standing back up.

"I guess we should do some push ups, I think that's the only way to get these cuffs off." Joseph said getting down on his knees.

Winter did the same and the two got into position. Joseph was right next to her keeping his right hand close her left almost touching it. As soon as he looked down to his right, he could see her breasts from the lip of her shirt. Joseph's temperature started rising, changing his skin color to a hot red.

She looked at him and tipped her head down. "Why are you all red? Are you catching a fever or something?"

"Ugh no I'm not sick, it's just that...well..." He couldn't say it, she might think that he was dirty or something.

"It's just that what?" She asked again this time moving her ear a little closer to him, making sure she heard clearly.

"Well-"

"Hey Joseph-" Ash and Pikachu had just stopped by to say hi, but saw the two handcuffed together. The duo grinned getting the same idea, any other person would think of. "-hello what's your name?" He asked Winter.

"It's Winter. I would shake your hand, but you see..." She shook her left hand, making it jingle. "...we're cuffed."

"Hmm..." Ash looked at Joseph who seemed like he was pleading for him to take them off. "...Pikachu why don't you give them a hand."

Pikachu nodded and jumped off of his Trainers shoulder. It's tail glowed a silvery color, using Iron Tail. It slammed it's tail against the chain shattering it.

Joseph looked at his hand and to his amazement. The attack worked. He raised both arms in the air, glad that he was free. "Yes! Thank you Ash." Joseph jumped up stretching his limbs.

Winter laughed. "Yea, thanks Ash." She offered him a handshake and they shook.

"Your welcome. Let me guess Surge handcuffed you two?" Ash questioned.

"Yup he sure did, I wonder why though?" Winter said twirling her hair curiously, thinking why he would do such a thing.

Pikachu and Aron were talking to each other about how Joseph and Winter would make such a cute couple.

Joseph on the other hand foresaw this and kneeled down to eye level. "You two better not be talking about me." He said waving a fist at them. The two Pokemon shook their heads exchanging innocent looks. "Good." He stood back up and started socializing with the two.

Pikachu and Aron looked at each other and nodded. Confirming that Winter and Joseph would definitely make a sweet couple.

Gym ended and this was the time Joseph and Winter had to part ways.

"Looks like your on your way to room Room 323. I'm sorry I can't walk you there." Joseph said looking a bit disappointed.

"Hey I'm going to Art class right now, I can take her there." Ash suggested.

"Ok well see yea Winter. See yea Ash." Joseph said walking his separate way with Aron following from behind.

"I'll see you at then." Winter asked wondering.

"Sure you can bet on it!" Joseph couldn't wait to see her again, even if it was an hour long before they talked to each other again.

When Joseph walked into Cynthia's classroom he was immediately pulled to the side and dragged towards a desk by a mysterious person.

"Hey what's the big deal!" Joseph was then thrown towards a chair, sitting down almost perfectly. It was Misty who had threw him. May and Dawn were already there sitting by him.

"Oh it's just you...what do you want?" He asked with a bored expression. "Did I do something that pissed you off? Or..."

"You like that new girl don't you?" Misty said dropping a bombshell on him that made him wide eye. Dawn and May giggled knowing that she had just cracked him open like a safe.

"Wha! No I don't! Pfft where did you get that from!?" Joseph said trying to hide his emotions.

Misty grasped his wrist and slowly started to twist it, causing him to whimper in pain. "Don't lie to me Joey, just tell the truth and I won't break your wrist." She smiled freakishly.

Man was she desperate to know. Joseph sucked up the pain and put on an honest face. "I'm not lying. Really! I'm telling the truth!"

"Come on Joey just tell me the truth and I'll let you go. We promise we won't share your little love secret." Misty said twisting his wrist a little harder then before.

Joseph groaned and thought of something quick. "How about you stop crumpling my wrist or I'm telling Gary that you have a crush on him." Joseph didn't care if it was true or not, it was worth a shot.

Just then Misty gripped his wrist even harder. "You wouldn't!" She growled. Dawn and May were just as surprised as she was.

"Wow you really do like Gary. Now to be COMPLETELY honest, I guessed." Joseph laughed, but soon turned started groaning in pain again.

"Ok Misty I think he's had enough." Dawn suggested and the duo pulled her away from him. She released her grip, showing a deep red ring around his wrist.

Joseph gulped. "Wow...that looks painful." Dawn and May nodded.

"It better be painful. Because if you do tell Gary, I'll knock the day lights out of you and tie you to a raft thats drifting off towards a waterfall." Misty warned waving a fist in front of his face, and she ment what she said.

"You have my word." Joseph pulled an imaginary key out of his pocket and zipped his mouth.

Aron barked catching their attention.

"Oh my God it's so cute!" The girls complimented. They all started petting the little Iron Armored Pokemon, giving their undivided to the some how "cute" little Aron, with blood red eyes, and pale tinted armor.

"How is he even cute? He has the eyes of a devil!"

"Hey you may see him as that. But some people think he's just adorable. Am I right little guy?" May said defending the Aron from his offensive Trainer.

Aron barked happily, agreeing with her. His eyes leered towards Joe again, as if saying 'Oh yea I can get used to this. Not so bad being a shiny now is it.' He winked at Joe, causing him to stagger back.

'Yup I regret picking him as my Pokemon. Yup, yup, yup.' Joseph stuck his tongue out at him. But Aron shot back this time purposely falling on the floor like a baby slipping off it's feet. The girls awed at how endearing he was.

Joseph couldn't take it anymore. "You know what? Have fun with him, I'm going to the back of the room now." He said marching towards Clemont who was tinkering with a laptop looking device.

"Clemont..." He mumbled slouching down in his chair.

"Hey Joe, wanna see my new invention." He asked slidding the laptop towards him.

"Sure why not." Joseph said straighting his posture. He could something that could clear his mind from earlier.

"Alright. So you know how yesterday you battled that guy Keith and your Pokemon were radiating strange colors of aura?" He asked. Joseph nodded. "Well I came up with a device that could solve your problem! Introducing...'The Power Analyzer!' with this, I can determine whether you have some mystical energy within you. But we can only use it in 5th period, that way we can have clear results when battling against other Pokemon. Seriously, this is the most fascinating thing I have ever seen. Did you ever know you had powers like that?" He questioned.

"Nope in fact that was my first time battling yesterday." Joseph admitted.

"Wow seriously! It looked like you were born to be a Pokemon Trainer. Think about it, if only you had battled before, we would have had a clear analysis about what's wrong with you. But in my book, it seems like you have a gift!"

Joseph scratched the back of his head smiling. "Naw I wouldn't say a gift, more like an OP kinda curse."

"I guess you can say that."

Aron returned back to Joseph looking happy as ever. He had just had his belly rubbed by a bunch of girls. Aron called out his Trainer getting his attention.

"Look Aron. I'm going to need to test you out with something for 5th period, so you better be ready ok? That means no goofing off, no nothing, I need you to be focused got it?" Joseph said with a serious face.

The Aron nodded not sure what it was about.

After a while class ended and the two went to lunch. Joseph waited for Winter by the doors and saw her being escorted by Ash and Pikachu.

"I hope you weren't worrying about her Joe. If you know what I mean." Ash said winking.

"What? Why would I be worried about her? She has you two escorting her right?" Joseph replied blushing a little.

"What are yous two talking about? I was just find in 3rd period, which by the way was fun. I drew this." She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. Joseph took a look at what she drew. It was her driving her motorcycle with him in the back holding on. It was a pretty good drawing, in fact it was so good, that the motorcycle and them looked realistic. He then saw something in the corner of the page. He couldn't believe it, it was Aron munching on an Iron ore with the words "woof" by him. Joseph bursted out laughing.

"Do you...like it?" She asked wondering if he was making fun of her drawing.

"No I don't like it." He told her, at first it looked like she was about to cry. "I love it." He finished catching her off guard. Turning that frown upside down.

She pushed him smiling. "You almost had me, you jerk." She giggled. "I thought you didn't like it. Don't do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry, I promise won't tease you ever again." Joseph promised.

"You better." She mumbled.

Ash couldn't help but laugh. "Come you guys, let's get some grub." He said putting his arms around the two's shoulders. 'They would so make a cute couple.' He thought.

Pikachu took the drawing out of Joseph's hand and hopped off, showing Aron it as they walked. Aron blushed and looked at Winter thinking 'I have got to somehow get her together with him.'.

The four ate lunch together all except Aron who wanted Iron ore for food. After lunch they took a walk around the school waiting for the bell to ring.

"So Winter when did you learn to drive a motorcycle?" Joseph asked curiously.

"Well when I was 10 my dad bought me a mini dirt bike because I would always watch race cars instead of cartoons and I found a liking to them. When I was 13 I rode a 49 cc moped that went up to 25 MPH, I would ride that thing around the block a couple of times before I noticed that the gas tank was almost on E. Finally when I turned 16 which was about a few months ago, May 2nd, my dad bought me that motorcycle that we rode. But before I could ride it since it was above 50 cc, I had to get my drivers permit. I wasn't used to driving a car as much as I was used to driving a bike, but I passed barely." She said pinching her fingers together.

"That's pretty cool, so you were a daredevil back then as a kid huh? Did you do any stunts?" Joseph wondered, thinking she must have jumped through a ring of fire without any scars.

Winter giggled. "No of course not. I'm not stupid enough to twist my neck, besides I was just a kid back then. My parents wouldn't allow me to do such things."

"If I were you Winter. I would have done some mad stunts, like somersaulting over a tank of Sharpedos on a wheelchair with boosters attached. Yea! And it'll be at least a 100 yards long.". Ash said chuckling to how wicked it would be.

"Well your deranged. I could never allow myself to do something like that." She wasn't sure if he was being serious or not.

The bell rang.

"Looks like we gotta go, we'll see you in 5th hour Ash." Joseph told him.

"Alright see you two later."

Joseph and Winter walked to Professor Ivy's classroom and entered. Joseph had just remembered that Paul sat next to him in 4th hour he told Winter that she couldn't sit next to him, which caused her to be just as disappointed as he was. Instead Joseph told her to sit in an empty seat next to Bianca, he assumed they would get along pretty well. Aron followed to keep her company.

The classroom filled in and Paul was surprised to see that Winter wasn't sitting next to him.

Paul sat down in his seat and scratched his head. "Uh why didn't she sit next to you?" He asked curiously.

"Oh because I didn't want to be a jerk and let her take your seat. Besides I practically have her in every other class that I have, besides 3rd period." Joseph rested his head on right hand sighing in awe, as he would see her everyday for the past 5 weeks.

"Really? Well...thanks." Paul said grumbling out that last word. Joseph sniggered [To Reader: Yes it's a word, look it up].

Paul pounded on the table with his fist. "What's so damn funny!" He demanded.

Joseph continued laughing. "It's just that you had a hard time saying 'thanks', that's all." He told him.

"Why you!" Paul reached his hands out at him grasping Joseph's throat, choking him, even in the midst of danger Joseph continued laughing coughing out little chuckles.

Winter turned around to catch a glimpse of Paul choking him. Paul saw her staring and let go of him. Joseph gasped for air, and looked at Winter giving her a thumbs up. Telling her "that it was fine". She slowly nodded not sure if he was exactly fine since he still had shades of purple on his face.

"Your lucky she was looking..." Paul whispered to him crossing his arms.

"Naw you wouldn't have done it any other way Paul." Joseph said patting him on the shoulder.

Paul felt like choking him again this time, but somehow he was right. Paul couldn't harm Joe. "Whatever." He said turning away.

Joseph smiled, even though Paul was a stubborn kinda guy, he actually had heart. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" He said.

"Will you be my friend?" Joseph asked offering a handshake.

Paul was astonished to hear this. He turned back towards him and looked at his hand waiting to be shaked.

"Don't leave me hanging, you know you wanna be my friend." Joseph grinned.

Paul bit his lip and admitted it by shaking it. "Fine, I'll be your friend. But I'm not going to show it in public. I have a reputation to hold." Paul told him.

"What kind of reputation? Pretending to be a silent cold hearted person, who is actually soft on the inside, but doesn't want to show it?"

This dropped a bombshell on Paul, explaining almost everything about him. "That's it I'm definitely going to kill you!" Paul stretched once again stretched his hands out strangling Joseph.

Class ended after a while. Of course Joseph didn't die by the hands of Paul, but he did have a large red ring going around his neck.

Winter saw this as they walked to the back doors of the school. "What happened there!? Did that guy that was strangling you, do that to you?" She was starting to worry if it was going to fade away or not.

"Yea he tried choking me, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He's actually a nice guy on the inside, only he doesn't show it." He explained.

"Well he has a weird way of showing it?" She said rolling her eyes.

They walked outside the school through the back doors and saw everyone together once again. Ash and Clemont rushed to him with the laptop in hand.

"Alright so Lance gave us permission to do some tests on you Joseph, so come on let's do this thing." Clemont informed him.

"You ready Joe?" Ash said smirking, he couldn't wait to battle him.

"You know it! Come on Aron let's go!" Joseph was pumped up, he dashed to one end of a battlefield with Aron by his side, while Ash and Pikachu dashed to the other.

"What tests?" Winter questioned.

"You'll see. It's going to be epic." Clemont told her and walked to the side of the field. Winter was desperate to know what it was.

"Alright Joe I want you to put this on your Aron." Clemont took out a small flat disc and used his machine backpack to throw it at him. "That way I can watch the energy waves from my new device." Clemont then put on a headset.

Joseph caught it and placed the small disc onto the Aron's body. "Ok Aron get inside your Pokeball, so that I can send you out again."

Aron wasn't sure what this test was about, but didn't hesitate to get inside. Joseph zapped him with a red beam and looked at Ash. "You ready!" He shouted across the field.

Ash turned his hat around. "Bring it!" He confirmed.

"Alright...come on out Aron!" Joseph threw the Pokeball out. Once again his hand radiated a strange aura, the color this time was gray.

"Why is his hand glowing?" Winter asked confused.

"We're about to find out." Clemont told her.

Joseph's hand then transferred the gray aura to Arons Pokeball. Once it hit the ground the Pokeball opened up releasing Aron, who was emitting the same kinda gray aura his hand emitted.

"Ok Pikachu, go get him." Ash said pointing at Aron. Pikachu walked onto the battlefield waiting for his orders.

"Are you getting anything Clemont!?" Joseph wondered.

"No not yet, try attacking." Clemont said.

"You heard him Aron. Attack...what are your attacks by the way?" Joseph asked stupidly causing his opponents to fall flat on their backs.

"You mean to tell me you don't know Arons attacks!" Ash shouted flying his arms, Pikachu facepalmed himself as he shaked his head from side to side.

"Take out your Pokedex and scan him." Ash told him, he was surprised that Joseph didn't know his own Pokemon's attacks.

Joseph did as he instructed and scanned Aron. Joseph looked at the list of moves learned and nodded. "Alright Aron use Mud Slap!" Aron started kicking dirt with his feet at the Pikachu.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered. Pikachu evaded to the side and sprinted towards Aron Leaving trails of white light behind. The attack was a direct hit, knocking Aron from the side. The attack caused Aron to tip over and balance on his back like an upside down turtle.

"Good job Pikachu now use Iron Tail on his soft belly!" Pikachu leaped into the air and performed a front flip as it's tail glowed a silvery color.

'How am I supposed to get Aron out of this situation?' Joseph wondered freaking out as he looked at his list of moves. 'Roar? What if I use that to repel Pikachu?'

He had to give it a shot. "Use Roar on Pikachu!" He commanded. Aron did his best to aim his head at the Pikachu, just then at the last second he roared sending out shock waves that sent Pikachu flying back towards his Trainer.

Pikachu landed on his feet perfectly. Ash smirked. "That's it Joseph! Now use Thunderbolt Pikachu!" Pikachu's red cheeks started to spark and soon a blast of lightning shot out zapping Aron. Luckily being a Steel Type, it reduced the amount of damage it. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

'Dammit he has a ranged attack. That's not good.' Joseph bit his lip trying to this of a way to beat him.

Clemont was getting anything from the battle. Arons energy waves were just the same as before.

"Come on Pikachu give him another Thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded and released another jolt of lightning.

"Counter it by using Mud Slap and then charge with Headbutt!" Joseph shouted. Aron kicked a load of dirt at the lightning stopping the attack and charging at the Pikachu. Aron headbutted Pikachu, launching it into the air. "Now use Roar!" Joseph knew that Roar would propel Pikachu into the air. So it did, pushing him at least 30 more ft into the air. "Finally use Mud Slap!" Joe punched the air keeping his combo going.

Ash was amazed at well he was timing his attacks. Aron launched a barrage of flying dirt and the Pikachu, causing it to be super effective. The attack subsided and Pikachu fell down.

"Ok let's use Quick Attack once more! And knock him over!" Pikachu once again sprinted towards Aron at incredible speeds.

"Use Headbutt!" Aron nodded and tried charging but somehow couldn't. Static started surging around his body, keeping him at bay. "What's going on?" Joseph wondered why he was sparking.

"Arons paralyzed because of Pikachu's ability called Static. You see when someone comes into physical contact with Pikachu, there's a possibility that, that person might get paralyzed." Ash explained.

Pikachu landed a direct hit causing Aron to tumble backwards. The Steel/Rock planted it's feet into the ground slowing momentum.

Joseph examined Aron. He was looking pretty tired, almost at the verge of passing out. 'I can't lose this battle. There has to be a way I can turn this tide around." Joseph's mind was racing, trying to think of ways he could overcome the situation.

Winter could see Joseph stressing out. "Hey Joseph!" She called out catching his attention. "Just believe in yourself, don't strain yourself."

How could Joseph not stress himself. Aron was paralyzed and he could just might lose the entire match. 'Come on you stupid brain think of something.'

"Finish him off Pikachu." The Electric Type nodded and kneeled down like a Panther. Suddenly Pikachu's body was engulfed with a burst of electricity. "Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted out punching the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu bolted towards Aron, full on sprint.

Joseph bit his lip and decided to go with what Winter said. To believe in himself. "Aron..." Once again he blurted out a wacky move. "War Tank!"

Aron howled at the sky as the gray aura that radiated from within him grew even bigger. To everyone's amazement Aron's armor started morphing.

Ash smiled. "To late Joseph your time is up." He was right. As soon as he finished his sentence, Pikachu had just landed the final blow, causing an explosion. Smoke consumed the area around them.

Clemont looked closely at his laptop. Figuring now was the time something might happen on the device.

"Are you getting anything Clemont?" Winter asked.

"No...not-" Immediately the energy waves on the device started going crazy. "-whoa! Their off the charts! Joseph did it!" Clemont wailed out and started getting to work.

"Wait a second? You mean Aron is still in the game!?" Ash cried out. All of a sudden there was a loud *Bang!* coming out of the smoke.

"Pika!" Pikachu screamed as he was blasted out of the smoke by a white beam.

"Yup Aron's still in the game! So don't count him out!" Joseph confirmed giving a thumbs up as the smoke cleared out. There stood Aron with a medieval kinda look. Two small twin blades were attached on each side of him, while a mini cannon rested on his back perfectly aimed at his opponent. A cone shaped spike stuck out of his head.

"Say hello to the newly and improved Aron!"

Everyone who was battling each other at other fields, turned towards him and looked at Aron. Immediately they all started running to them, curious at what Aron could do now. Lance was the only one left behind, who was just in the middle of a battle with Kenny. The former champion sighed and joined in.

"Stay on your guard Pikachu. We don't know what else he can do?" Ash warned. Pikachu nodded preparing himself for the worse to come.

"Alright Aron give him another energy blast!" Aron dipped his head down and fired the mini cannon at Pikachu. The Electric Type clutched it's teeth and dodged to the lef barely. Ash dropped down to the floor missing it by a hair.

"Uh you might wanna remember where your aiming at Aron." Ash said sweating nervously.

The little Steel/Rock Type apologized with a bark and focused it's attention back at Pikachu.

"Listen Pikachu, he must be slow by now since he has all that equipment on. Try circling around him with Agility." Ash was sure this was going to work. It had to.

Pikachu nodded and vanished as if he wasn't even there.

'No we have to end this now. We are not waiting any longer.' Joseph wasn't going to give them a chance. "Use Roar!" Aron took a deep breath and echoed a mass of shock waves, Pikachu was indeed running around Aron at an unmatchable pace. The mouse was flung into the air. "Not this time Ash! Fire the cannon!" Aron stood up on it's back legs and charged the cannon for more power.

"Quick! Use Electro Ball!" Ash quickly ordered. An electric orb appeared in front of Pikachu.

"No! Use Steel Wing!" The blades attached to Aron, detached and were launched at the Pikachu like glowing projectiles.

Pikachu twirled it's body around dodging the two attacks. "That's it Pikachu!" Ash fist pumped into the air.

"Game over!" Joseph told him. Ash was confused, than he just realized the true threat.

"Pikachu the cannon-" Too late. Aron had just unleashed a beam of destruction. Pulverizing the defenseless mouse.

The audience gasped as they watched Pikachu get blasted. The beam subsided after a few seconds. Pikachu dropped from the sky and landed face first eyes swirling.

Aron was breathing heavily. Just then his armor started morphing again, turning his armor back to the way it was.

"You did good Aron. You were great." Joseph said. Aron looked at him and made a weak smile. Even though Joseph couldn't see it, he knew he was. Then he dropped down to the ground and fainted as well. Joseph smiled and returned him back into his Pokeball.

The crowed cheered for their performance. Especially since they saw another one of Josephs wacky moves.

Ash picked up Pikachu and cradled him in his arms. "You weren't to bad yourself Pikachu." He said poking at his nose.

"That was an epic battle Ash. If it wasn't for my...whatever kinda power. I would've lost." Joseph said looking at his hands.

"You know I really saw that coming. As soon as I saw Aron's new form I freaked out and thought 'Oh shit I lost'. And I was right, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up that easy next time." Ash grinned.

"I look forward to it." Joseph smiled. The two clapped their hands together and pulled each other in for a bro hug.

Winter and Clemont came up to them with the laptop in hand. The inventor looked excited. "Joseph I just did an analysis on Aron and you. It looks like you have the ability to unlock a Pokemons full potential, but only in dangerous situations or when you desperately need them to. Like when you were stressing out about what to do. Your nervous system sent a message to your brain and told it to unlock your Pokemons in potential. But that's not all, you see, you know how you blurt out made up words, that you've never heard of? Well my theory is that you may come from an ancient blood line called "The Promethean's.". I looked them up and it turns out that were Egyptian warriors that would serve as the Pharaoh's guards and general's. There were very few of them though, but even one Promethean could wipe out an entire army. There was also a thief in 1768 by the name of "Darius The Sly", who lived in Italy stealing priceless objects from kingdoms, museums,.and other places. No one could catch him because of his extraordinary powers to make a Pokemon go berserk with a simple touch. Don't you see! Your a Promethean! Your blood line is still living on!"

Joseph couldn't believe it. He never would have thought about his powers coming from an ancient blood line. He just assumed that he was given it for no apparent reason. Joe couldn't help but smile.

"That's amazing Clemont! Thanks for taking the time to find out what's wrong with me. Now I know who I really am and what I'm going to do with it." Joseph clutched his fist tightly fascinated to learn about his history.

"Your welcome. I was just as curious as you and decided to find out about it."

Winter ruffled her soft hand through Joseph's hair, smiling. "Looks like we got a Promethean on our side. And he's a-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence because the bell had just rung.

"Oh, looks like it's time to go. See you guys tomorrow." Ash said rushing off home.

"Yea, see ya later...Promethean." Clemont smirked as he walked away.

Joseph couldn't help but look cocky. He though pretty soon everyone was going to call him by that name.

Winter saw this and rolled her eyes. "Come on I drive you home, before you start day dreaming about becoming a powerful warrior." She said taking his hand.

The warm feeling her delicate hand caused him to return from lala land. Once again he started blushing hotter than lava itself. The two got to her motorcycle and hopped on. Joseph held onto her waist, smelling her sweet cinnamon scented hair.

"You smell nice." He said, not realizing that he had just spoke his mind.

This caused Winter to blush wildly. She could feel her body temperature up to at least 105° Degrees Fahrenheit.

Joseph was embarrassed now, he facepalmed himself and got off of the motorcycle. "I'm sorry Winter...I'll..get off and take the bus. Sorry." He said looking down as he walked away.

"Wait!" She called out. He stopped moving and looked back towards her. "Did you...really...mean what you said...about my hair?" She asked overlapping her fingers, trying to hide her shades of red.

Joseph bit down on his tongue. He knew there was no way of escaping the truth. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes Winter...yes I did mean it. Are you mad at me?" He asked afraid that she might scold him.

"Oh no of course not. It's just that well...no guy ever had the courage to tell me that, is all..." She said still playing with her fingers.

"Oh...well I'm the first...your welcome...I guess I'll be taking the bus." Joseph said and walked away.

Winter quickly started the engine and drove to his side before he could reach the bus stop. "Hop on Joseph." She said looking happy as ever.

Joseph looked at the bus then at her. "What the heck." He smiled hoping back on. Joseph was glad she wasn't mad at him for complimenting her hair. He was even more happy to sniff her hair one last time, before she put her helmet back on.

'I wonder if she did that on purpose? Naw she needs a helmet on just incase of a crash.' Joseph held onto her waist and they drove off.

"What made you think that I wouldn't give you a ride!" She shouted as they drove fast, because the wind was reducing sound [To Reader: You know when you drive so fast the you could hear the wind brushing against you and it's hard to listen because of the noise.]

"Because I said that you smelled nice and I kinda thought it was stupid to say!" Joseph admitted.

"Are you serious!? You thought I wouldn't give you a ride because of such of a nice compliment!? Joseph That's exactly what a girl wants to hear, they want you to make them feel special!"

"Well I didn't want you to think that I...uh...thought of you as more than a friend..." Joseph just wanted to drop this conversation because he was flushing red again.

"More than a friend- Oh no Joseph I wouldn't think of..." She hesitated to say "that" because to be honest she was thinking of it.

"It's ok Winter I know what you were going to say." Joseph said looking a bit upset. He knew from the beginning that he was never going to be with her, so that eased the pain.

Winter mentally kicked herself. 'Great now he thinks that I don't like him. Dammit it.' She twisted the handle on her bike even more, giving the motorcycle more gas to go faster.

'I knew it, she wasn't going to feel the same way. Why am I even upset anyways if I knew this was going to happen. If only I hadn't complimented then I wouldn't have to feel the pain that I'm having now.' Joseph bit his lip so hard that a trickle of blood dripped down.

"STUPID!" They both wailed out. The two heard each other,wondering why the other said it. A quiet silence hung over them.

After a few minutes Winter dropped him off at the bus stop by his house because that was the only place she saw him.

"Well looks like this is where we part ways Joseph, until tomorrow." Winter said taking off her helmet to take one last good look at him. He was handsome.

"Yup, thanks for the ride. It's a lot faster then the bus." Joseph laughed a little trying to put some humor into the air. He also want to see her face one last time, even though they would meet tomorrow. She was so beautiful, she had the face of a goddess...his goddess!

An awkward silent once again hung over. Winter thought of something that might redeem herself. "You know I can give you a ride to school everyday. If that's cool." She offered hoping that he would say yes.

Suddenly Joseph's heart lit up. "Really!? You could give me-" Joseph paused for a second to try and act cool, instead of excited. "-Uh sure that would be nice. Could you say...7:15 AM?"

Winter nodded her head and smiled, deep inside she was jumping with joy. "Sure thing. Just don't keep a girl waiting." She said blushing at the last part and drove off.

Joseph could have sworn he saw her blushing. But thought it must have been the reflection of the sun. He started walking towards his house which was at least 2 blocks ahead. When he passed the first block, he noticed something strange.

"Is that-" He squinted his eyelids. "-Winters bike!?" Joe couldn't believe it. Right next to his house had to be Winters motorcycle. He sprinted to his house, in hopes of finding out that it really was her bike.

He crossed his fingers, as he became one step closer every second. Finally the moment of truth came. It was indeed her bike parked in her driveway with another car, most likely her parents. It was red and black 2012 Chevrolet Camaro convertible.

Joseph didn't know what to do. 'Should I knock on the door? Or should I just let it naturally happen and let her find out on her own?'

"I'll let her find out." He decided not wanting to seem desperate. Joe walked to his door and looked at his driveway. His grandparents car was parked in.

He opened the door which was unlocked and walked in. "Hello Grandpa!? Grandma!? I'm home!" He notified.

Grandpa stuck his head out of the kitchen and said. "Come here we have something to tell you. It's about the piece of the fossil that you saw." He said realizing that he had spoiled the surprise.

Joseph dropped his backpack and immediately ran into the kitchen sitting down. "What is it? Did yous find the whole fossil? Did yous find out what it was? Did you-"

His grandma cupped his mouth shushing him. "Calm down we're going to tell you." She told him and went to check on the tea she was brewing.

Grandma chuckled. "Yes Joseph we did find the entire fossil. We just put it in the Fossil Cleaner. But hey, when it's done cleaning it we're gonna put it in the Fossil Machine."

Joseph felt like dancing around. "That's amazing, when did you put the fossil in the cleaner?" He asked just wanting to throw the fossil into the machine and found out what it is. He was thinking the fossil was gonna be a giant dragon or maybe a giant insect with razor sharp pincers.

"I just put it in an hour ago, so it should be done in about another hour from now." His grandma confirmed as she set a tray of tea and cookies on the table.

"Houston we have a problem." Grandpa said as he poured a cup of tea for everyone.

"Go ahead captain." Joseph said like a technician speaking on the transceiver.

"We are just about to uncover a new fossil and I feel like I'm about to pass out from to much excitement." He reported and started getting up dancing.

Everyone laughed joined in. Grandpa was not a bad dancer actually, but Grandma on the other hand was terrible. Joseph just sat there bursting with laughter.

Just then the oven ringed meaning something in the oven was done. Grandma stopped what she was doing and opened it up. She put on her mittens and pulled out a freshly baked pie.

"Oh wow Grandma you made pie for us?" Joseph asked and sniffed the air for it's scent. "Apple pie never fails."

"What? Oh no I didn't make us pie, I made our new neighbors pie." Grandma said causing Joseph a bit of nervousness. "I thought you could go over and give this to them. Besides there's a girl there and she's the same age as you, her name is Winter and she's really pretty. I talked to her mom and she said that there were a bunch of guys at Winter's old school that tried asking her to homecoming. But she declined them all, because they weren't 'smart or mature' enough for her." His Grandma informed him.

"Uh yea...about her...I met her actually." Joseph as he constantly started bouncing his leg because he was nervous.

"Oh really and did you ask her out?" She said causing him to change his skin tone to a deep red.

"Leave the poor boy alone. He's probably to scared to even think about asking her out." His grandpa defended him.

"Uh not helping." Joseph said turning even redder.

"Sorry sport." He apologized.

"Here take this pie to the neighbors. And don't be afraid to ask the girl out." She said handing him the pie.

Joseph got up ignoring the last part. He walked out of the house and marched towards his crushes. Joe saw that the Camaro was gone so they must have left, but he still decided to see if anyone was home. He could feel his heart pumping fast like Winters motorcycle.

He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. His stomach was feeling funny, as if he had butterflies fluttering around inside. 'Ok this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to say hi, give them the pie, tell them it was from my grandparents, and walk away just like that.' Joseph planned in his head.

The door opened up. A guy who seemed to be 19 years old stood in front of the doorway. He had sandy hair with the same skin color as Winter. "Hello?" The guy said studying Joseph, trying to think if he had seen him anywhere.

Joseph tried putting on a friendly smile. "Hi is Winter home I-"

"Winter your boyfriend's here! She'll be with you in a sec." The guy said winking and left. Leaving a stunned Joseph.

"Daniel I don't have a boyfriend!? What are you talking about!?" Joseph heard her shouting at supposedly her brother. She appeared in front of the door and smiled happily. "Oh my god Joseph! It's so good to see you again, how did you find me?"

"Well you see I live-" He pointed to the left. "-right next door. Funny huh?" He chuckled a little.

"Wow, that was unexpected. Great, now we can see each other whenever we like." She was just as overjoyed as he was. Winter looked at the warm pie he was holding. "Awe is that for me?" She asked cupping her hands to her heart.

Joseph didn't know whether to take his grandma's credit or not. "Uh yes it's for you. I uh...baked it..." He lied feeling guilty, but then again he thought maybe it was his grandma's plan for him to take the credit. 'Really Grandma. You just had to do this to me didn't you?'

She took it from his hands and smelled it. "Apple pie, I love apple pie! Thank you, I'll make sure me and my family eat every last bit." Winter leaned towards Joseph and planted a kiss on his left cheek. "Come on inside." She told him as she walked away.

Joseph was in his little fantasy land. He dreamed of Winter and him starting a family together. Both becoming successful parents, both becoming famous. 'Whoa there tiger, your taking that kiss a bit to far.' His conscious told him.

"Joseph?" Winter called out wondering where he was.

"Huh?" Joseph realized she had just asked him to come inside. He walked through the door and closed it. Joseph saw her in the kitchen cutting two slices of pie in the kitchen. He entered and stood next to her.

Winter passed him a plate with a fork. She grabbed her own and stabbed her pie breaking a piece off. "This is going to delicious." She winked as she took a bite and swallowed.

Winter smiled. "Yup just like I said, delicious. Oops I forgot to do something I'll be back." She told him and power walked as if she was in a hurry to do the thing she remembered.

Joseph shrugged his shoulders and took a bite savoring the sweet slices of baked apples and sauce. "Yup grandma, your apple pie never fails."

Daniel walked in. "Hey dude whatcha you eaten-" He stopped and froze as if he had just saw a ghost. "-is that apple pie!?" He questioned with a scared look.

"Yea, want some?" Joseph asked cutting him a slice and handing the plate to him. "It's good-"

Daniel slapped the plate out of his hand and looked at Winter's plate seeing that she had already taken a bite of her pie. "Shit...Winter! Are you alright!?" Daniel shouted out.

"What's going on?" Joseph was getting nervous.

Daniel turned towards Joseph with cold sweat beading down his face. "Winter's allergic to apples!" Daniel panicked and ran out of the kitchen to search for his sister.

"WHAT!" Joseph freaked out as well and started searching for Winter. "Winter where are you!?" He cried out worried that she might be swelling up from the allergic reaction.

"She's in here!" Daniel shouted. Joseph followed the sound of his voice, and bolted upstairs. He turned to his right and saw Daniel kneeling down beside a fainted Winter in a bathroom.

Joseph rushed to their side and dropped to floor. "Is she breathing!? Is her heart still beating!?" Josephs mind was racing.

"She's not breathing, but her heart is beating." Daniel informed.

Suddenly Joseph did the only thing he could think of. He opened her mouth, pinched her nose, and performed CPR. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips against hers, transferring air into her body. Her chest wasn't rising, so he gave her another breathe of air. It still wasn't rising.

'No I don't give up. This the girl that opened the world to me, this is the girl that made me smile, this is the girl that I want to live my entire life with.' Joseph gave in another cycle of air and crossed his fingers.

Finallyz when all hope seemed lost, Winter coughed. Joseph and Daniel let out a sigh of relief. She blinked rapidly and lifted her head, rubbing it. Winter looked at Joseph for a moment and started tearing up. "Joseph I-"

He wrapped his arms around Winter, comforting her. "You scared me half to death! Why didn't you tell me you were allergic to apples!" Joseph cried over her shoulder.

Winter felt stupid, she too bursted out crying. "I didn't want to disappoint you, I wanted to eat the whole pie just for you, but I was to stupid to put my health after you. I'm sorry that I scared you Joseph, I'm sorry." She apologized rubbing his back to tell him that she was fine.

'This is a good time to tell her how I feel.' Joseph thought.

'It's the perfect time to tell him exactly how I feel.' Winter thought.

They released their hug and looked deeply into each others eyes. "Joseph/Winter I-" They were about to express their love and affection towards each other, until the three heard the front door open up.

"Daniel! Winter! I'm home!" Their mom called out.

"I'll distract her while you take your friend out through the front. I don't want her to know that you brought in the pie. Got it?" Daniel told them.

They nodded in silence.

"Good. Also, thanks for saving my sister bro. Your ok." Daniel smiled and nudged his shoulder with a fist.

"Your welcome. By the way, the names Joseph."

"Well Joe I'm giving you permission to date my sister." Daniel said snickering, and walked downstairs to distract his mother.

Joseph sat there on the ground, shocked that someone from Winter's family approved of him to date her. Winter felt like getting up and beat the shit of him for saying that.

They could hear Daniel talking to her mom downstairs. Joseph and Winter remembered that he was supposed to get out of the house.

"Alright let's go." Winter whispered and slowly started walking down the steps with Joseph following from behind. Before Winter touched the 1st floor she looked both ways just incase her mom wasn't there. She waved a hand at Joseph to come. The two tip toed through the living room and then to the front door.

She opened up the door and Joseph stepped out. "I'll see you tomorrow Joseph. Remember 7:15 AM, I'll pick you up at the bus stop." She whispered. He nodded and she closed the door quietly.

'I guess I just missed my chance to tell her.' Joseph thought sadly.

Suddenly the front door opened up and Winter pecked a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for saving me." She said and closed the door again.

This made up for his clumsiness to tell her. 'Nevermind I feel better.' He thought smiling as he walked back to front door.

Winter slid down against the front door, satisfied that she at least got to kiss him. Not on the mouth, but at least on the cheek. She dreamed of the day they would share a passionate kiss together. It would be magical.

"One day...one day..." She murmured to herself.

Joseph entered his household. "Grandma. Grandpa. Yous here?" He called out. There was no answer. "They're making the fossil into a Pokemon...without me!" Joseph scurried to the backyard and into the shed. He tripped over a bunch of yard tools, and old antiques.

"Here it is." Joseph told himself as he pulled down a specific shove like a lever. Suddenly the shed started shaking. Joseph held onto the shelves on top as the shed was being pulled down into the Earth. A few moments past and the shed stopped. He exited it to greet his grandparents secret lab, which was 5,000 feet bellow the Earth's surface. It had a giant tank aquarium in the middle of the enormous lab. With Water Types swimming around in it. Cages or even playgrounds were set around filled with various types of other Pokemon. A bunch of cool machines and projects laid around either still in progress or ready for testing.

Joseph could see his grandparents waiting for him on the walkway by the gigantic aquarium. He rushed to their side.

"How dare you guys start without me." Joseph started to feel like he couldn't trust them anymore.

"You were taking to long and my curiosity got the best of me." His grandpa admitted scratching his beard.

"It's almost done." His Grandma told him.

All eye's were locked onto the aquarium. Joseph thought it must have been a Water Type since his grandparents were defossilising it in the tank.

They kept quiet trying to listen to even the slightest sound. They waited for a few minutes. Nothing happened. They for what seemed to be 30 minutes, still nothing happened. Joseph's grandparents were starting to wonder if the fossil even defossilize.

"Let's go check the radars, Joseph you stay here." Grandpa told Joe and his grandparents left.

Joseph leaned against the rail tapping his feet waiting. 'Maybe they didn't find all the whole fossil? Maybe the fossil just didn't work.' Joe assumed.

Suddenly his grandpa shouted. "Look out Joseph!"

Joseph's eyes widened and turned around towards the aquarium thinking what his grandpa was warning him about. Instantly something bursted out of the water and pinned him down against the walkway.

Joseph turned his head to whatever was pinning him. He could feel two sharp claw like feet holding his arms down, with two other feet immobilizing his legs.

"What the hell..." He whispered as a Kaprosuchus prehistoric looking animal snorted at him releasing steam [Look it up]. It's massive hook like claws scratched Joe's arms, he tried his best to endure the pain so that the Pokemon or whatever it was, didn't freak out and start attacking him. Joseph got a better look at the monster from the side. He could see streaks of lava flowing around it's diamond hard plated armor. The monster nudged it's long snot at his chin. Joe could see that it had two tusks at each side of it's face, and four large teeth sticking out of it's mouth.

"Grandma-" He tried whispering, but the prehistoric monster roared at him, presenting 8 other sharp teeth besides the very large ones. Streaks of lava started cracking around it's face. As if angered. Joe had spits of saliva on him.

Suddenly Grandma placed her hand on the demon monsters thick hind. It turned it's head towards her and was going to snap her neck, but somehow didn't. It just froze there as if it was calming down. Suddenly Joe saw a change in the streaks. They were changing into an icy blue color, all around the Kaprosuchus body the streaks were changing. After a while the monster released Joseph who scampered away, not wanting to be near it.

"You have mad taming skills grandma." Joseph complemented. He was glad to have her as his grandma, especially a cool one.

The Kaprosuchus rested on the floor like a puppy, it hung it's tongue out in a scary, but cute kinda way.

"He won't be harming anyone. He's safe to touch." Joe's grandma told him. Joseph nodded and walked up to the Kaprosuchus. He pet the rough skin of the beast, telling it, it was a friend.

"This is amazing you guys. We actually remade an old species! This should go into the Pokedex." Joseph said taking it out of pocket. He scanned the new species, but the screen said 'Unknown'

"Looks like your just going to have to make your own description of the Pokemon." His grandpa told him, as he handed him a Pokeball.

"You really mean it!" Joseph was overjoyed to hear that he was going to take it to school. He looked at the Kaprosuchus, and smiled. "We're going to have a lot of fun... Kaprosuchus." He decided to call it that since it looked like a boar and a crocodile combined.

Joseph tapped the Kaprosuchus with the Pokeball and the Pokemon was sent in. He set the ball onto the floor waiting for three shakes, the Pokeball shoke three times meaning that it was successfully captured.

"Great! Now I wonder how everyone else is going to react at school." Joseph said to himself. He was happy to have a second Pokemon added to the team aside from Aron.


End file.
